


The Family I Chose

by cronaisawriter



Series: The Family [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Babies, Baby, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infidelity, Kid Fic, Mental Health Issues, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronaisawriter/pseuds/cronaisawriter
Summary: Pregnancy, secrets, affairs, tragic backstories and the Gilmore's.It's all another year in stars hollow!-Cannon till the end of series not canon with AYTL





	1. An Unexpected House Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a longer fic but its all written.  
> I love family fics and this is that pure and simple.

Lorelai woke up to the sound of Luke's alarm clock. She rolled over as Luke stood up. It was Michele’s day for ridiculously early delivers so Lorelai could sleep in. They both looked up when they heard a knock at the door. Lorelai looked at the date on her phone. Rory wasn’t home yet and her parents were out of town. She tied her bathrobe around her waist and opened the door. Jess stood there with a bag over his shoulders. His hair was shaggy and he looked extremely tired.  
“Can I come in?” Jess asked.  
“ah sure,” Lorelai replied waving him in the door.  
Luke plodded down the stairs and smiled when he saw Jess. He was so excited to see his nephew, he and Jess hadn’t been close when he had stayed with him the beginning but since then they had been talking more.  
“can I stay here?” Jess asked.  
“of course,” Luke said not thinking, Jess needed something he had to be there he had decided that a while ago.  
Lorelai nodded. Her dislike of Jess had dissipated over the years. Luke and Lorelai had gone to see him with April for spring break. He had been nice, short and snarky, but nice to Luke and her. That had always bugged her the most he just never seemed to care for Luke, that and the flashbacks to a guy in a leather jacket getting her pregnant at 16. Of course, there was the Rory stuff as well, but Rory was so much better now. She would be polite and nice to him. But when Rory knew, if she was still hurt, then Lorelai might not be so forgiving anymore.  
Jess sighed and sat at the kitchen table. Luke held Lorelai's hand seemingly without thinking about it.  
Jess hated showing up like this. But he had found himself jobless and homeless recently. And going to his mother was out of the question if he could even find her. He had decided he never needed her for anything a very long time ago.  
“everything okay Jess?”  
“I uh don't have an apartment anymore or a job” Jess sated  
“why?” Lorelai asked.  
“people weren't buying the books, so I couldn't pay for the apartment,” Jess said with a sigh.  
“I'm sorry Jess,” Lorelai said. And she meant it.  
“okay, i have to get to work. I didn't get up early enough to make you actual food, but I have real cereal in the cabinet.” Luke said then turned to Lorelai and said“decaf!”  
Lorelai nodded.  
“he still trying to get you to eat properly? “ Jess said.  
“well, it means even more to him now,” Lorelai said then looked at the table. She was so dumb. She and Luke hadn’t even discussed whether or not to tell Jess.  
“Didn't know that was such a sore subject.”  
“Not you, Luke and I just have something to talk about.”  
“Whether or not to tell me your pregnant? “ Jess said pouring cereal into his bowl.  
“How?” Lorelai said  
“Sonogram on the fridge,” Jess explained taking a large spoonful of cereal.  
“Oh yeah. we agreed to tell no one till Rory and April knew.” Lorelai said pouring milk into her bowl.  
“She doesn't know??”  
“we found out about a month ago. Roy gets home in a week. Decided to wait till in person. April is staying with us for the first two months of the summer so she should get here a day after Rory.”  
“so I'm the first bedside you two to know?” Jess asked.  
“Uh yeah,” Lorelai said staring into her cereal.  
“Rory is going to be so jealous,” Jess smirked.  
“Luke will be happy. You, Rory, April and how annoying Taylor is are his favourite subjects.” Lorelai joked.  
Jess smiled.  
“Oh and also look closely, it’s twins,” Lorelei said smiling.  
Lorelai downed some cereal and left.  
Jess heard her fumble upstairs presumably getting dressed. She came down the stairs. She left warning Jess to not burn the house down or break things. Also telling him where Luke ‘hid’ the caffeinated coffee.  
Jess grabbed his laptop and stared at it. He should write or look for jobs or something. But all he could think of was Rory. He had dated a guy in Philadelphia, it had been intense and great honestly, but he had left jess when he got this big shot job and found a new boyfriend. Apparently, Jess didn’t stand a chance against a guy in Armani suits.  
How was he going to see the successful Rory? Who spent two years travelling with Obama and had articles published all over the place. Who had gone to Yale? Why would she go back to slumming it with him? But in his defence, he rocked the shaggy hair and he had an actual set of nice clothes now from having to dress up for things at the store. And her mom didn't kick him out of her house so that had gotten better. Then he thought of Luke, he had a chance for what he wanted. Kids with Lorelai. Jess wouldn't admit it but that made him happy. Luke deserved to be happy. His head started to hurt from staring at the screen. He closed it and laid on the couch. This was going to be interesting, being with a family.  
\--------------  
Lorelai got to work. She did all her inn owning duties then went into the kitchen and sighed sliding down the wall.  
“What's up buttercup?” Sookie asked.  
“Jess showed up at our door this morning.”  
“Why?”  
“He lost his job and his apartment so he's staying with us,” Lorelai explained.  
“Why not with his mom?”  
“I don't even know if he even knows where she is,” Lorelai said.  
She stood up. That wasn't actually the problem. It was one more person knowing about the baby made her terrified it would slip out. She had gone back and forth about telling Sookie, her best friend beside Rory. but she knew she would let it slip, and worst of all possibly tell Emily.  
Lorelai was a little over two months pregnant so she didn’t have to worry about anyone telling she was pregnant, except for the fact she had some morning sickness. Speaking of which it was close to lunchtime. And the room was making her feel sick. She ran to the bathroom and heaved. She flushed and rinsed her mouth.  
Lorelai sighed and walked out to the porch to wait for luke. Luke had been coming up to see her recently for lunch. Christopher had been distant, and Anna had not told Luke. So they both wanted to do it right this time. Luke was going to every appointment. They had been together when they had learned it was twins. Both of them had been shocked. But it was also so exciting. He had held her hand the whole time.  
It was March so it was still cold. Her thoughts drifted towards her daughter. Rory was originally supposed to come after the inauguration. But she had been scooped up by a magazine in DC to cover the first days of the presidency. So she had to stay an extra two months. Lorelai wanted her daughter home. She had come for Christmas and a few spare days were thrown in there. But she had had to share a lot of that time with her parents. Emily and Richard had been nice for a while after Rory had left, but everything had quickly fallen apart. Lorelai’s divorce from Christopher, her dating Luke again, her not keeping up enough with Rory, things that went on at the inn, for some reason her dog? Basically, they picked at anything good or bad in Lorelai’s life.  
Lorelai was actually scared to tell her parents about her pregnancy. She didn’t know how that would go down. She was 40 so definitely old enough to have kids this time. However she was still not married, and it wasn’t with Christopher. And of course this would affect Emily and Richard’s standing, and Emily would come up with some way it would destroy Rory’s life. And they were Luke's kids, someone her parents seemed to go back and forth about tolerating. They were currently not fans.  
She smiled as Luke’s car drove up.  
Luke hopped out of the car with a bag from his restaurant. His plaid shirt was dishevelled from running around in circles at the dinner. He wore light blue jeans. His face was unshaven but not to the point of an actual beard. He came up the stairs and kissed Lorelai. The pulled apart. Luke looked at Lorelai. She wore nice pants and a blue blouse. The necklace he had given her when they were first dating hung around her neck. She wore it almost every day now. That made Luke feel so good. He kissed her again. Luke had contemplated going to see Jess for lunch. But he figured the amount of sharing jess had done this morning would be as much as he would want for a while.  
“How are you?” Luke asked.  
“I’m alright, this Jess thing is strange though.” She said as they walked inside and sat at a table they had stolen and stuck in the closet.  
“I think this is the only place he has to crash,” Luke said taking out a salad and handing Lorelai her sandwich.  
“You know you guys could eat the food I cook,” Sookie said.  
“We ate your food yesterday Sookie.I just don’t want fish.” Lorelai explained.  
“You love my fish,” Sookie whined.  
“Yeah, just not today,” Lorelai answered, actually the problem was fish made her unbearably nauseous but saying that without explication would crush Sookie.  
Sookie left.  
“She is so sensitive,” Lorelai said.  
“Like you can talk.” Luke laughed.  
Lorelai shook her head and made an exasperated noise.  
“Hey, but at least you don’t have Friday night dinners for another two weeks,” Luke said, trying to cheer her up. Lorelai had seemed to be extra on edge lately with the pregnancy and it getting so close to Rory coming home.  
“That’s right! I get a whole week of Rory before I have to deal with them!” Lorelai smiled.  
“April is coming too. I mean I can see if she can wait a while till she comes to stay it’s just you know..” Luke said his thought trailing off.  
“No April should come. We should have both of our girls together.” Lorelai smiled.  
“And Jess,” Luke said.  
“And Jess.” Lorelai echoed.  
“I have something to show you tonight,” Luke said.  
“Something dirty?” Lorelai joked.  
“Ah, no,” Luke replied.  
“You can’t say that and leave me hanging!” Lorelai pestered.  
“It’s something to do with the house,” Luke explained and bit into a fork with nothing on it. Luke Sighed as Lorelai giggled.  
“Hmm there isn’t a hole in our house again is there?” Lorelai asked taking a large bite out of her sandwich.  
“No.” Luke sighed.  
Michel walked up, “Lorelai Sookie is having a meltdown. I do not handle Sookie meltdowns, please handle it.” and he walked away.  
Lorelai stood up. “I have to handle this. See you at home.”  
Luke picked up the garbage. He walked out and got into his car. He had spent every day of the month slightly feeling like he was going to puke. He was so nervous about having a child. Well, another two actually. April had been pre brought up, and now he only sees her a few times a year. But these kids were different. It was prenatal, newborn, baby, toddler, kid, teen, adult. The whole package. But he was also so happy, he would have three daughters, four counting Rory. Which in general he did. He had known Rory for so long, he cared for like Rory like he did April, even if she wasn’t blood.  
\-------  
Luke was cooking dinner and Jess was on his laptop when Lorelai arrived home.  
“Okay! What’s my surprise.” Lorelai asked hanging her coat up.  
Luke pointed to the table. Lorelai looked. It was blueprints for an extension to the house.  
It was a four-room extension. It would be added to the back of the house. Two bedrooms on the top floor were labelled. Kid 1 and kid 2.  
“You want to add to the house? I assumed we’d get a new one.” Lorelai said.  
“No way. This is your home and Rory’s. And mine.” Luke explained.  
“So our kid's names are 1 and 2?” She joked  
“We don’t even know the gender how can we name them?”Luke shot back.  
“True. What is going at the bottom?” Lorelai asked  
“Well, I thought a room for April,” Luke said  
“Yeah and the other room?”  
“Well, I guess a room for anyone who needs it,” Luke said turning back to the stove.  
“What’s for dinner?”  
“Chicken Stir-fry,” Luke said.  
“You don’t usually cook stuff like that,” Jess commented.  
“Well, I tried something new. I get sick of the same food too.” Luke replied.  
“What did you do all day?” Lorelai asked?  
“I wrote,” Jess answered.  
“What?” Lorelai asked.  
“whatever,” Jess answered.  
“descriptive ” Lorelai said she opened the fridge and pulled out a ginger ale.She offered it to Jess who took it. She grabbed another one for herself.  
“Jess put the blueprints away,” Luke said Jess nodded and rolled up the prints putting them away in the tube they came in.  
“You done yet?” Lorelai asked Luke.  
“Yes.” he got the plates down and served three plates.  
Luke and Lorelai sat down. Lorelai motioned to Jess who hovered in the door archway.  
He sat down. They all stared at each other and then started to eat. 


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory Comes Home

  
It was the Thursday before Rory was due home. Rory got a call from her mother, she was excited she had requested radio silence for a few days to get in her article. She just had things to finish up she was on a plane on Saturday. She answered the phone.  
“Hello, mom!” She said flopping back on her bed.  
“ I have something to tell you I bet you weren’t expecting!”  
“You burned the house down?” Rory joked.  
“No better or worse depending on how you react,” Lorelai said.  
“What?”  
“Jess is staying with us.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s currently homeless and jobless.”  
“But he was working at the publishing house selling books.”  
“No one bought the books.”  
“That sucks” Rory sighed.  
“Yeah,” Lorelai confirmed.  
“How is he?”  
“Still quite, spends most of his time writing. He’s stolen some of your books to read.”  
“How do you feel about this?”  
“Well, Jess isn't being a jerk. Luke is really happy to have him around. So I'm giving it a shot. He's a lot less rude then he was as a kid.”  
“good, good that's good”  
“How are doing with this?” Lorelai asked.  
“Umm. apprehensive. He helped me work things out, but it's been a long time.”  
“I have a big surprise for you when you get home!”  
‘What?”  
“I will see you on Saturday! Luke is calling me for dinner it smells good!”  
“but mom, ugh, love you.”  
“love you too.”  
“how is she?”Luke asked  
“seemed okay. I told her about Jess” Lorelai said.  
“how did she take it?” Jess asked.  
“she is okay with you being here but not psyched,” Lorelai informed him.  
He nodded. Luke served each person some of a large pesto pasta dish. And breadsticks.  
Lorelai smiled. They all sat down to eat.  
\--  
Lorelai was watching tv when Jess walked over.  
He stood there awkwardly.  
“what Jess?” Lorelai asked.  
“can we talk?”  
“you want to talk?” Lorelai asked taken aback.  
“Yeah,” Jess answered quietly.  
“Okay,” Lorelai answered turning down the tv.  
“I'm sorry.” Jess said  
“sorry for what?” Lorelai asked worried what he could have done.  
“when I lived in stars hollow before. I'm sorry about the stuff I pulled.” Jess said looking extremely frustrated.  
“why are you telling me this?” Lorelai asked.  
“ I feel bad.”  
“Okay, okay. I forgive you for what you did. But you gotta say sorry to Rory. And mean it. Then we can try being more than just cordial.”  
Jess nodded and sat on the other side of the couch and pulled out his laptop. He was tired, he had worked a double shift at Luke's and then had to talk about feelings with Lorelai. He was also never exactly what he did that made her hate him so much, so he wasn't even sure what he was sorry for except hurting Rory. She kept eyeing him as she watched tv.  
Lorelai looked at Jess. He was typing away. Paul Anka came up and hoped in between her and jess and laid his head on Jess's lap who looked angry then calmed down and shut his computer. Lorelai sighed. She couldn't help but almost like the guy. He had been here a week and had been perfectly behaved. Except for extremely rude comments to Taylor dose. And just general standoffishness. But that was okay, he wasn’t hurting her or Luke. So if he apologized to Rory, and they got along. Hopefully, she and Jess really could be friends.  
\----  
Rory was nervous as she got off the airline, she had her carry on and had two checked bags. A lot of her stuff had been shipped ahead of her and was supposed to be already at home. Rory looked around and saw Luke and her mother standing waiting for her. A smile spread across her face. She rushed forward and smashed herself into her mother. They hugged for a long time. She then turned to Luke who smiled and gave her quick hug.  
“I’m so happy to see you guys! I’ve missed you so much.” Rory said.  
“We're happy you're home,”Lorelai said hugging her again. “Missed my best friend kid.”  
“Mom said you have something exciting to tell me so spill!” Rory demanded.  
“Not till we get home,” Luke said.  
Rory pouted. They got Rory’s bags and got in the car. Rory bounced her leg. She hadn’t been to stars hollow since Christmas. It had been three months. Which was nothing due to her recent absences but it was still nerve-wracking to go home. Also to see Jess again. He had been instrumental in forcing her back into Yale. Which was only a good thing? And she had loved him at one point, but they had always had problems. He was so distant and aloof, made it hard to talk. But he had seemed to so good when she had last seen him. Nice to him and April, good to luke. And she missed him, more than she missed dean but less than Logan. Rory had to admit to still being attached to Logan. She had slept with a guy who was following Barack Obama as well, they had sorta kinda dated, but it hadn’t meant anything. She had mostly just wanted sex, to be honest.  
They got home and Luke and Lorelai shared a smile. Luke carried her bags in for her and they got inside. Jess was asleep on the couch.  
“Was he supposed to be home?” Lorelai asked.  
Jess shot up. His hair was a mess, and he was sure his old pyjamas could not be flattering.  
“Hi, rory,” Jess said and cleared his throat.  
“Nice pyjamas Jess,” Rory said awkwardly.  
Jess looked down.  
“I mean you're not the dress up high fashion kind of guy. But generally, you look at least clean.” Rory said babbling.  
“Yeah,” Jess said and nodded.  
“Okay!” Lorelai said cutting the awkward feeling.”Rory! Come sit in the kitchen.”  
“You're supposed to be at work.” Luke half whispered to Jess.  
“I forgot,” Jess said defensively  
“Yeah, and you looked like a slob in front of Rory.” Luke joked.  
“Go tell her your news,” Jess said feigning anger.  
Luke followed Lorelai into the kitchen.  
Lorelai took Luke's hand.  
“I'm pregnant!” Lorelai said passing Rory a sonogram picture.  
“Twins,” Luke said unable to hide his happiness.  
“Wha? Mom!” Rory said hugging her mom and luke together.  
“This is so exciting I’m going to be a sister!” Rory said smiling but still in shock.  
“Yeah, kid you will be!” Lorelai said hugging her daughter again.  
“Twins!” Rory said.  
“Luke you're going to be a dad!” Rory said.  
“Yeah,” Luke said.  
“How far along are you?” Rory asked.  
“A little over two months,” Lorelai said unable to shake the smile from her lips.  
“Who knows?” Rory asked.  
“The four of us in this house,” Luke answered.  
“Not even Sookie?”  
“If I tell her it will slip out to someone in town then everyone will know,” Lorelai explained.  
“When are you going to tell her?” Rory asked.  
“April gets here tomorrow and after she knows Lorelai will tell Sookie in the morning, then the whole town will know,” Luke said.  
“So,” Rory walked over to Jess. “You knew before anyone else!”  
“Yeah,” Jess said.  
“Jess you can go up to our room and get changed,” Lorelai said gesturing up to the room. “Then you can come celebrate.”  
Jess nodded and pulled clothes out of his bag.  
“Mom where are the babies going to live?” Rory asked.  
“Oh yeah,” Luke said and went into the closet and grabbed a tube. Opened it and pulled out the blueprints and showed Rory.  
“You're adding to our house?”  
“Yeah! Four rooms. Two for the twins, one for April and one for whoever needs it.” Lorelai said.  
“Cool!”Rory said. Very pleased she wouldn’t have to give up her room.  
Jess walked into the kitchen.  
“We’re doing champagne tomorrow with April,” Luke said. As Lorelai poured apple juice into glasses.  
“Can we go to the diner for lunch?” Rory asked.  
“Of course,” Luke said.  
“Come on Jess,” Rory said gesturing for jess to follow her.  
They walked into town. Everyone who saw Rory mobbed her to ask her how things went. How long she would be home for this time and a million other questions Rory couldn’t keep them straight. They reached the diner. Luke went behind the counter.  
“What do you want?”  
“Pancakes and French fries and bacon!” Rory called  
“Burger! And fries, no cheese!” Lorelai answered.  
“Jess, what do you want?” Luke called.  
“Pancakes,” Jess said. Luke was generally out before he woke up. He was working the midday shift so he generally had to deal with Lorelai and Luke minimally until dinner because luke spent the lunchtime with Lorelai. Jess had really really not been doing well before he got back to Stars Hollow. Like worse than right after Rory turned him down bad. Drifting was not that good for jess, after tasting what life should be like drifting seemed, not right. After the publishing house shut down he had been really off. He had been incredibly depressed. Which was embarrassing, and he hated himself for thinking those things even though hating himself was part of the reason he was thinking about it anyway. He had thought about staying with his mother. But she had a baby and husband and was starting over without him. Maybe she wouldn’t fuck this kid up like she had with him. Maybe that kid wouldn’t grow up to have no diploma, no home, no job and things he didn’t want anyone to know.  
Rory looked at Jess. She wanted to talk to him, wanted to know how he was. She hadn’t seen him in three years. Looking at him now made her want to know what was up with him. His hair was brushed and nice looking, it had no gell in it. She wondered if this was a choice or because he apparently had no money. She wanted to know what was up with him. His quietness didn’t come across as much as attitude then it had before, but he had been a lot younger then. She wasn’t the same at all. She had been through everything with Logan who two years later she still cared deeply for, she had travelled all over America for two years. She had lived in DC writing for all the big papers. It had been the most amazing experience. But it was over now and she felt a sense of emptiness in her gut. But she was also over the moon to have new siblings. She hoped for a brother, give Luke a son he could use that. But of course they were the Gilmore girls, so it would probably be girls. Leave poor Luke woefully outnumbered. She wanted to walk around Stars hollow see how everybody was doing, how life was in her home. She also knew she would have to see her grandparents. She had seen them at Christmas. But it was quick and all they had talked about was the basis of her travels. She also wanted to see Lane. See how the kids were doing, talk to Zack. Tonight was for the family though.  
She got home. Lorelai produced the biggest pile of junk food and placed in on the living room table. Rory grinned. Lorelai felt a swell of happiness. Luke groaned about junk food. She spun around. Luke pulled her in for a kiss.  
“I hate your eating habits but I love you.” He said  
“Aww, thanks.” She said.  
Luke looked at Jess.  
“You going to eat real food or the mountain of junk they have created?”  
“Both,” Jess called.  
Luke rolled his eyes.


	3. Pulling Sleeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Jess have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide Mentioned  
> Let Me know what you think!!

Luke and Lorelai had left for the airport Jess and Rory were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

“I'm sorry,” Jess said.  
“For what?” Rory asked turning to Jess toast in her hand.  
“For hurting you, when we were younger,” Jess explained.  
“Jess that was so long ago I already forgave you for it,” Rory said.  
“Really?” Jess asked sticking his hands into his pockets.  
“Yeah, of course. But it is nice for you to admit you did something wrong.” Rory replied, “I forgave you when you helped me fix my life. You do know me.”  
“Yeah. Tell your mom I apologized I would really like her to not hate me.” Jess said, flashing a half smile.  
“Yeah, I will.”  
“How do you feel about your mom having more kids?” Jess asked.  
“Umm it's a little strange to be 24 years older than my siblings but I also know it will be fantastic for luke and mom. And it's not like she bought a new house and got rid of all my stuff.” Rory said.  
Jess grimaced, looking at the ground.  
“That's what your mom and dad did,” Rory said copying jess’s expression.  
“How’ve you been Rory?” Jess asked.  
“Umm good. Traveling was amazing. A little lonely but I saw so many things I never thought I would. It's hard to be home, like stepping through a time warp.” Rory said.  
"It will be okay, they love you here," Jess reassured.  
"I know. it's just so random to be here where everything is so much the same when I'm so not." Rory explained.  
"You'll be okay. You'll get out if you want you're smart enough."  
"I'm not sure that's what I want," Rory said vaguely. She sucked in her breath and turned to him, “How have you been?”  
“Good then bad.”  
“Right, right,” Rory said realising that Jess was sleeping on a couch working at his uncle's diner for not enough money to do anything.  
“Why don’t you stay at the apartment over luke's?” Rory asked.  
“You don’t want me here,” Jess said hotly  
“No that's not what I meant, I just want to know why you’d rather sleep on a couch.”  
“I like couches.” Jess deflected.  
“No jess, I know you. You don’t like taking charity.”  
“I don’t want to be alone!” Jess shouted. He walked out the door.  
Rory ran after him.  
“Jess, Jess!” she grabbed his sleeve pulling off his coat. She stared at a long still red scar running up his wrist.  
“Jess.” She said again  
Jess looked horrified. Grabbed his jacket and ran. Rory was glad he didn’t take his car, maybe he would come back.  
Rory went back inside. Jess had tried to kill himself, that was the only thing that would make a scar like that. She had never known personally anyone else who tried to kill themselves. It was strange, sure Jess was angry and sad. But that sad? Jess didn’t seem the type to kill himself, self-destruct through stupid behaviour maybe but not, not that. Rory couldn’t imagine how broken you would have to be to do that sort of thing. She had been lost in her life after she quit school and got in that fight with her mom, she had felt hopeless and confused. But she had never contemplated killing herself. She wondered when he had tried to kill himself. She shook her head. She shouldn’t sit here thinking like that. All she could do was hope he came home. Then she thought, he could try and jump off a bridge, or jump in front of traffic, or buy and down a whole bottle of stuff.  
She pulled out her phone and called him, “Jess you there?”  
“Yeah, why’d you call me?”  
“Well, you just ran away.”  
“You wanted to make sure I didn’t kill myself?” he asked sarcastically.  
“Well yeah,” Rory said face flushing.  
“That wasn’t my plan.”  
“What was your plan?”  
“I didn’t have one.”  
“Come back.”  
“Okay.”  
Rory sighed. He was safe.  
She sat at the table drumming her fingers against the table.  
Jess walked inside.  
“I’m not talking about it,” Jess stated.  
“Okay.” Rory nodded. “Will you eventually?”  
“Yes,” Jess stated.  
\---------------  
Jess left for work. Rory couldn’t help but be nervous. She realised she couldn’t sit around terrified Jess would kill himself every minute of the day. So she instead left and went to Lanes.  
“Hi,” Rory said  
“Rory!” Lane said running forward and throwing her arms around Roy's neck.  
The family was dressed incredibly Nicely and not at all Lane and Zack like.  
“We went to church with my mom,” Lane explained their clothes.  
Zack was sitting on the couch with Steve on his lap.  
“Hi, Rory.” He said as Steve wrestled the remote out of his arms and laughed.  
“Hi, Zack. What you been up too?" Rory asked sitting on the edge of the couch.  
“I got a job at a bank!” he said.  
“That sounds boring,” Rory said.  
“It is.”  
“Then why do you do it?”  
“We’ve had this conversation a million times.” Lane sighed setting her kid down next to a box full of toys.  
“Because I think my kids should eat,” Zack explained.  
“Very good reason,” Rory said nodding.  
“And Lane isn’t working right now because she’s watching the kids. Hep alien isn’t getting any gigs so we need money.” Zack explained.  
“Lane can I tell you something you promise not to tell any of the townies?” Rory asked.  
“Sure!” Lane said.  
Rory pulled her into the bedroom.  
“My mom is pregnant,” Rory said.  
“Really?” Lane said.  
“Yes.” Rory nodded.  
She grabbed Rory's armed and they both laughed and smiled.  
“Is it a boy or a girl?”Lane said seriously.  
“We don’t know yet. But what we do know is she is having twins.” Rory said.  
“Ugh! That was so rough. I’ll have to advise her.” Lane said nodding.  
“Why hasn’t she told anyone yet?”  
“They wanted to tell me and April first. And well Jess.” Rory said.  
“Oh yeah, I saw Jess at the diner.” lane said, “Where is he staying?”  
“With us,” Rory said.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, it’s a little strange, but we had a conversation today. He apologised for hurting me when we were kids.”  
“He did?”  
“Yeah, and I think he hasn’t been doing really well lately, so I want to make this work. I haven’t been mad in a long time.” Rory said wringing her hands.  
“Is something wrong?” lane asked.  
Rory wanted to tell someone so bad, but she knew betraying Jess’s trust could only make things worse. So she shook her head.  
“You're lying but I won’t push it.” Lane said.”Okay back to your mom. How is she?”  
“Fantastic really, she wouldn’t stop smiling yesterday. She and Luke are so cute. They are planning an addition to the house so we can all live together.” Rory said happiness filling her again.  
“That's so great!”  
“You know I realised something, My siblings are going to be closer in age to my best friends kids than me,” Rory said shocked.  
“Yeah, that’s strange.” Lane said.  
“What are you two talking about?” Zack yelled over the now blaring sound of some kids show.  
“Not you!” Lane shouted.  
Rory pulled out her ringing phone.  
“Yeah, mom?” Rory asked.  
“Come home we just got there in April!” Her mom said joy sounding in her voice.  
“Okay,” Rory said. “My mom is home she wants me there.”  
She got over to the diner first.  
“Jess, come with me,” Rory said.  
“I’m not going to do anything stupid,” Jess said angrily.  
“That’s not what this is back. Mom and Luke are back with April.”  
“And?”  
“I think you should be there for the champagne,” Rory said.  
“I'm not a drunk too,” Jess said the only semi lying.  
“No, I want you to be there when they tell April. I think it would make Luke really happy.” Rory said.  
“Okay,” Jess said.  
He called to Caesar he was going because Luke needed him and they walked back to Rory's house.  
Rory kept looking at Jess. She didn’t know how to act in front of him.  
“I’m not mad,” Jess said.  
“Really?” Rory asked.  
“No, I don’t want you to tell Luke. He’d try and fix it.” Jess said.  
“Okay, will you eventually?” Rory asked.  
“Yeah, I will,” Jess said unconvincingly  
“You should, he might be able to help,” Rory said.  
Jess just nodded.  
They made it back to the house. The others were sitting at the kitchen table.  
Rory took the free seat. Luke got up and dragged the desk chair in Rory's room out to the table.  
Gestured for jess to sit. Jess rolled his eyes but obliged.  
Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand. Jess and Rory seemed stressed, and not good stressed. She decided to ask about that tomorrow.  
“I’m pregnant!” Lorelai said.  
“Dad, Lorelai that’s so exciting!”April said.  
“Yeah, it's going to be so good!” Lorelai said.  
“I’m going to be a sister!” She said smiling.”Well besides you Rory. You're kinda like my sister because our parents are together. But this will be legal and biological instead of just emotional.”  
“Yeah, I know what you meant April,” Rory said laughing.  
“This is going to be so great!” April said.  
Lorelai got out the champagne. She poured some for Rory, jess and luke. She got out some sparkling cider and poured some for her and April.  
“To Lorelai and Luke!” Rory said and they all, including Jess, clinked their glasses together.  
“This is so nice,” Lorelai said. She had the people she cared about most around her. April had only spent a little time with Lorelai, but every time they were together was nice. The last couple times she had been here Lorelai and she had done goofy girl stuff. And she had listened to her rant about whatever science thing she was into at the moment. It was good, really good. And then she looked at Jess. She had to admit the past weeks he had grown fond of him. Having that long break between time seeing him had made her like him more, he was different and nicer. He still looked at Rory the way he had always thought like he loved her. That could be a problem, but she cared about him, and not only because luke loved him. And then there was Rory, her daughter, her best friend. She wanted nothing but for Rory to love her siblings, for her to teach them about music and books. Make them read every dorky nerdy book out there. It would be odd them being so many years apart but damn it would still be good.  
Luke kissed her without warning.  
“Luke,” she said playfully pushing her face away. She scooped his hand up in hers.  
Luke looked at his family. This was good. This was what he wanted. Them all together, all happy. He knew something was up with jess. Losing his livelihood and home could not have been good. He knew the boy, well man, struggled with a lot of things and he had told him would always be there for him. And he would. April was with them at least for a little while. This was awesome, for her to be with her family, hopefully, come see her siblings when they were born. It would be nice for them all to be together.


	4. Mom, Dad I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai has to tell her parents her news.

Rory and Lorelai stood at the door to Emily and Richard’s house. It was big and scary. It had been a month for Lorelai, months for Rory. It was strange and awkward standing there.  
“Mom you have to push the doorbell,” Rory said.  
“You could.” Lorelai shot back.  
“Mom I know you're worried, but they have to know,” Rory said.  
“Why?” Lorelai asked.  
“Because they will be really pissed if they find out way after,” Rory said.  
“Well yeah,” Lorelai said and pushed the doorbell.  
The maid of the week let them in. They walked into the sitting room.  
“Rory! It's been so long we’re so pleased to see you.” Emily said walking over to the drink cart.  
“Lorelai what would you like to drink martini?”  
“Umm, I don’t want a drink tonight just club soda,” Lorelai said.  
“Rory, what would you like?” Emily said.  
“Martini is fine for me,” Rory said.  
Richard came in.   
“Hello Rory, Lorelai.” Rory jumped up and hugged him.  
“Richard what would you like?”  
“Scotch neat is good.”  
The four of them sat in the chairs. Rory and her grandparents talked for a while about travel and stuff. Lorelai sat staring at the floor.  
“Mom dad I'm pregnant.” She blurted out.  
The room seemed to go deathly quiet.  
“That diner man is the father?” Richard asked.  
“Yes,” Lorelai said.  
“And you're still not married?” Emily asked.  
“Yes,” Lorelai said quieter this time.  
“How could you let this happen?” Emily said exasperatedly.  
“It just did,” Lorelai said.  
“Babies don’t just happen Lorelai!” Richard shouted.  
“Is this just what you have to do periodically? Have unplanned children?” Emily said sardonically.  
“No, It's happened twice. And both times it has been a very good thing.” Lorelai said anger welling up inside her.  
“You can’t just do this Lorelai!” Emily shouted.  
“Luke is a very good man, he loves Rory, he loves April, and he loves me!”  
“Christopher loved you and look how that turned out!” Emily snapped.  
“That was 24 years ago mom. Luke and I are happy, and adults. We have very good jobs and a stable life. He is planning an addition to the house. He cooks food, and has always been good to me.” Lorelai said standing up waving her hands, tears standing in her eyes.  
“You can not do this to your family Lorelai! You should have told us the moment this happened.”  
“Mom, I didn’t tell Rory the moment it happened. But I told her and April first. They are going to be sisters and they deserve to know.” Lorelai said.  
“When is the wedding?” Richard asked.  
“There isn’t one planned,” Lorelai said empty, her emotions were drained by that question.  
“Of course there isn’t Richard. Lorelai only has babies out of wedlock don’t you know.” Emily says.  
“I should have helped that man franchise, got him into the club. Should have made him a member of society.”  
“Yes, and they should have gotten married so when this happens they could be a real family.” Emily said snidely, “I mean the man gets her pregnant and doesn’t even offer to marry her. He must be a deadbeat!”   
Lorelai walked out the door.  
They stared at where she used to be.   
Rory had grief standing in her chest. Her mom had been so happy all week. She had told her about jess apologizing. So no one was mad at anyone. The whole town had been so excited for them. Sookie had baked a huge cake. Luke had given out free burgers at the diner to celebrate. Even Taylor had been nice to them giving them free ice cream. And then her mom comes here and they make her cry. It wasn’t fair.  
“You know I was unplanned, and out of wedlock,” Rory said turning to her grandparents, sadness turning to anger.   
“Yes, Rory and we don’t begrudge you that,” Richard said.  
“Of course not Rory you are a wonderful thing that came from a very bad situation,” Emily said.  
“Luke is a really good guy. Even when he and mom or me and mom were fighting he was never mean to me. He never forgot my birthday, he went to my high school graduation when dad missed it. He gave me free food because he said mom was incapable of feeding me which, while untrue was very sweet. Her built mom a gift when she was marrying another man. He is the best guy I have ever met, and you disrespected him and you disrespected mom. And I am very mad at you! Plus these kids are going to be my siblings, and I am going to love them, and if you are too cruel to be in their lives then that is your fault because mom opened the door for you and you shut it in her face!” Rory said and stormed out the building.   
She saw her mom staring blankly out the window.   
“Mom, I yelled at them for you,” Rory said poking her mom  
“You didn’t have to do that.”  
“Yes, I did.”  
“Let's go home.”  
They arrived home. Lorelai walked slowly in. Luke and the others were still eating dinner. Which seemed to be lasagna.  
They came in. Luke saw the look on their faces.  
“We were Gilmored’ Rory said.  
“Yeah, you were,” Luke said hugging them both.  
Rory came and sat next to April and served herself some food.  
“What happened?” April whispered.  
“My grandparents were assholes to mom,” Rory explained.  
“Why?”  
“Because luke got her pregnant,” Jess said.  
“Yup,’ Rory said, “how’d you guess?”  
“Because there obnoxious, old-fashioned and rich.”  
“Very astute guess,” Rory said.  
“Did they even say congratulations?” April asked.  
“Nope,” Rory said.  
"That makes no sense. The thing you do when someone is pregnant is you say congratulations." April said.  
"They don't approve of Luke," Jess said.  
"Why?" April said confused.  
"My grandparents have a very specific idea of what people should be and do. and one of those things is mom and I should marry rich society people." Rory explained.  
April looked distressed.   
"don't worry. Mom loves Luke no matter their thoughts." Rory placated April's distress.  
The three young people ate their food.  
Meanwhile luke took Lorelai up to their room.  
The moment they sat on the bed Lorelai started to ball.  
“They weren't even happy for me. They insulted me, and they insulted you. They said we aren’t a real fucking family.” Lorelai cried sounding completely devastated.  
“Of course we’re a family,” Luke said.  
“We are?” Lorelai asked pushing her hair behind her ear.  
“Of course! you, me, April, Rory, we’re a family.”  
“Your right. It doesn’t matter what people say. “ Lorelai said sounding determined.  
“Everyone else who matters was excited for us. They baked us cake, gave us free ice cream. Kirk gave us discounts at all his ventures. Even Michel was happy for us and he is never happy.” Luke said.  
Lorelai wiped her eyes.   
“Can I have some food now?”  
“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably tell I'm not an Emily and Richard fan. That will stay pretty obvious through the stories.  
> I However love the idea of rory and Lorelai standing up to them.  
> (I have a serious thing about bad parents and you can probably see that in everything I write. )  
> Please comment!!


	5. This is A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai takes a stand.

It was Friday night the next week. Lorelai and Rory had decided not to go to Emily’s house that day. Lorelai was done having her heart broken, and Rory was standing in solidarity with her mother.   
The tv was playing Casablanca Lorelai's favourite movie. Lorelai was resting her head on Luke's arm eating Mallomars. April was half asleep on the armrest because her and Rory had gone shopping. Jess and Rory were eating popcorn sitting on the floor with Paul Anka periodically stealing kernels.  
They all heard a wrap at the door. They turned their heads to look out the window. Lorelai, Luke and Rory’s stomach dropped. They only knew two people who drove a car like that. And they were not people they wanted to see.  
“Do I open the door?” Lorelai asked no one.  
"Suppose you should," Rory grumbled.  
Lorelai opened the door and the turned on the spot and walked back to the den  
“Lorelai Gilmore how dare you not great your guest!” Emily snapped.  
“You aren’t my guest I don’t want you here,” Lorelai said turning her head to her mother.   
“Who even are all those people?” Emily said gesturing towards Jess and April.  
“Well this is Luke, my boyfriend whom you have met, that's Rory someone you ought to remember, that’s jess Luke's nephew who you met once, and that’s April luke's daughter. These are my family.” Lorelai said joking but then very firm.  
“The only one of those people who are even remotely your family is Rory!” Emily said loudly.  
“No, they are my family, my real family. All four of them are my family. Because I choose to have them as my family! I care about all of them and that is my decision. These kids will have them in their life and they will be loved. ” Lorelai said sounding increasingly angry.  
“Kids?” Emily asked.  
“Yeah, I'm having twins,” Lorelei said, calmly regaining her composure  
"Family ?" scoffed and left.  
“You really consider me family?” April asked after Emily was gone.  
“Of course, you're like my daughter and I love you,” Lorelai said. “And you jess, I care about you too, you're family. Actually Hey you can have the fourth room.”  
Luke grabbed Lorelai as she sat down looking faint.  
Rory hit play on the movie. The six of them sat quietly. Paul Anka came out of hiding under the couch and jumped up on Lorelai and Luke.  
\--  
The next morning Rory was drinking coffee in the kitchen when Lorelai came down. She looked half asleep. Lorelai groaned loudly.  
“Hi. Sunshine.” Rory said.  
“Didn’t sleep,” Lorelai mumbled.  
“Why?” Rory asked.  
“Mother.”   
“I know grandma was way out of line,” Rory reassured.  
“I just feel a bit bad. Things aren’t that simple. But I also don’t want to cave.” Lorelai said sounding a bit more awake but still stressed.  
“I know and you shouldn’t. I love grandma and grandpa, but I don’t think they have a right to pass judgement on you for this.”  
“For this?”  
“Well, mom you have made some questionable fashion choices,” Rory said smiling.  
“Touche,” Lorelai said. “Luke already left?”   
“Yeah. And jess left too he’s looking for work I think.” Rory explained.  
“Good.” Lorelai said, “how are you kid?”   
“Okay. I don’t know what I am doing. But I'm not miserable.”  
“You’ll work it out.” Lorelai said, “Everyone loves you here. We will support you whatever you need.”  
“That's what everyone keeps saying. But I want to feel right, not lost.”  
“Everyone feels lost some days. But I promise you will find your way.” Lorelai said.  
“Hey, mom?” Rory squeaked.  
“Yeah?”  
“Have you,” Rory said looking down. She then took and breath brushed her hair from her eyes, looked up and finished. “Talked to dad?”  
“ I haven’t not for a long time. Bringing him into the equation doesn’t tend to work out well for me.”  
“Oh,” Rory mumbled.  
“Why?”  
“We haven’t talked in 7 months,” Rory said.  
“Why?” Lorelai repeated, this time sadder then quizzical.  
“I don’t know. I’ve texted and I’ve called and nothing.” Rory explained.  
“I’m the sorry kid.”  
“It’s fine.” Rory sighed.  
“It isn’t,” Lorelai said scooting her chair over next to Rory's.  
Rory hugged her mom.   
“It’s fine mom. I have everything I need. In this house.”  
Lorelai smiled.  
“I’m not even sad,” Rory said.  
“It’s okay if you are,” Lorelai assured.  
“I was. But I’m not.”  
Lorelai gave Rory a sympathetic smile.  
Lorelai was fully aware Rory was lying. Rather it was for Rory's benefit or hers she wasn’t sure. But the child was obviously not over it.


	6. Construction! Destruction!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while they work on the house Rory gets an unexpected visitor.

Lorelai was five months pregnant and her luke and Rory were living at the Dragonfly while the house was getting remodelled. The construction team had started work the pretty quickly after the Emily incident. Jess was living above luke's and working for him.April was back with her mom, who had promised to let her go for Thanksgiving and Christmas this year because of the babies.  
Rory and Luke were both unsurprised to learn both kids were girls. Luke sighed to think it was five girls against two guys in his family. Rory was writing for the Hartford Courant so she was driving back and forth between Hartford and stars hollow quite often. Lorelai hated living at the dragonfly because it meant she had no break from work. Luke hated it because he was always driving in circles. Rory didn’t mind it because it gave her nice memories of being little.   
Rory, Luke and Lorelai were driving to the house to see the construction.  
Rory looked at Luke's version of the plans.   
Luke yelled at the construction guys. The construction was going up really fast. Faster than she had ever seen anything built ever. Luke wanted it done before the babies were born. Which Rory thought was likely. The contractors said it would happen about a month before the babies were born which should give them enough time to set up the rooms, even if the baby shower would have to be held at the dragonfly.  
Rory heard a car drive up and her jaw dropped. Christopher was standing in the yard. He came up to Rory.  
“Wow, what are they doing to the house?”  
“Mom and Luke are building an addition,” Rory said cooly.   
“Why?”  
“They want rooms for the kids.”  
“What kids?”  
“Mom is having twins. And then a room for April, and Luke’s nephew jess.”  
“Your ex-boyfriend jess?”  
“Yes, but he is Luke's nephew. And Luke was more like a father to Jess than his own. Something we have in common.” Rory snapped back. She wanted her dad to go away, all he ever did was make her mom cry.  
“Ouch, kid I don’t know what I did to deserve that.”  
“Show up after not talking to me in nine months.” Rory shot back.  
“You're right, you're right.”  
“So how far along is your mother?”  
“Five months.”  
“And she hasn’t called?”  
“She thinks about it. Then thinks about how much luke hates your guts and doesn’t”  
Speaking of luke he and Lorelai turned the corner. Lorelei puts her hands up on luke's chest and the yell back and forth for a bit. Which Rory thinks is infinitely hilarious.   
They come back towards Christopher. Lorelai feels frustrated, she probably should have told Christopher but she hadn’t wanted to upset luke, Christopher was a very sore subject to him at the moment. Well for as long as Luke and Lorelai had been together it was a sore subject. But she didn’t feel bad anymore when Rory confessed it had been months since her dad had picked up her calls or made his own calls. She walked up to Christopher who looked her up and down amused.  
“How are you doing lor?” Christopher asked.  
“Pretty good.” She answered.  
“Hey, luke,” Christopher said.  
“Hi,” Luke said stiffly.  
“Why are you here?” Rory said turning to him.  
“I wanted to catch up with you Rory. It's been a long time and I missed you.”   
“Okay sure, well I'm fine. I'm working at the Hartford Courant. I’m not seeing anyone right now. And I'm living at the dragonfly while this place is built.” Rory said summing up her life in four sentences.  
“That's nice.” Christopher nodded.  
Rory caught what he wanted her to ask. “What’s up with you, dad?” Then her mouth blurted out something extra, “ Breaking more girls hearts?”  
“Rory you know! I did all the right things with you. I paid for yale, and when I broke up with your mom I was very nice and I saw you graduate college after I paid for it.”  
“Oh great, you got to see your investment pay off! You know mom was still heartbroken when you broke up? She knew it was right but she would still call me crying. Because she thought she hurt you, she thought she broke your heart and that hurt her. You know you missed so much of my life I don't even know how to handle seeing you right now. I haven't seen you in years! Everything, when it concerns you, ends in tears, and that is your fucking fault.” Rory yelled. “And you never called or talked. And I haven’t seen or heard from GiGi in years! She is my sister.”  
“Well, I haven’t seen Gigi in over a year. Her mom is watching her in France, and my job is here.” Chris explained. “And I'm sorry your mom was hurt, that was never my intention, we weren’t meant to work out. “  
“Okay,” Rory said wiping her eyes. Rich people pissed her off. Her grandparents, her dad, Mitchum Huntsberger. All of them she hated them. So entitled. Her dad standing this in his fancy-ass suite. Rory stuck out her tongue and walked away.  
Chris turned to Lorelai. “What did I do to deserve that I just came to see her.”  
“You didn’t talk to her for nine months bud,” Lorelai explained.  
“Yeah, that's true. When are you due?”  
“End of October,” Lorelai answered.  
“That's good,” Christopher said.  
“I think you should leave, wait a few days call her back. Then call her regularly, she’ll calm down.” Lorelai explained.  
Christopher nodded. He drove away in his new fancy car, with his fancy suite.   
Lorelai breathed out a long breath and leaned into luke.   
Luke wrapped his arm around her. They stood staring at the newly empty driveway. Satisfaction filled Luke's brain, he had behaved and not punched Christopher. Rory was right whenever that man came around people always ended up hurt. Hadn’t he seen his other daughter in a year? Ever since he had met April he had been clawing for every moment of time with her. Hell, he clawed for every moment of time with Rory and she wasn’t even biologically his.   
Luke and Lorelai walked to Rory in her car. Tears were streaming down Rory's face her brown hair stuck in the tears.  
Lorelai knocked on the door. Rory opened it.  
“Hey honey, he’s gone,” Lorelai said.  
“I know,” Rory answered.  
“Why don’t you get out of the car then,” Lorelai said.  
“Because I don’t want to.”  
“Why?”  
“I'm sad. I don’t like missing him, I'm tired of missing him, I want him to just be there instead.” Rory cried. “Damn it I'm 24 I shouldn’t cry because my daddy isn’t home anymore.”  
“Honey I still cry about things my parents do,” Lorelai explained, she elbowed luke.  
“I don’t really cry, but I still miss my parents,” Luke said.  
Rory nodded wiping her eyes.   
“You better not make my sisters sit in a hot car and cry about you. Got it!” Rory said to luke  
“I’ll do my best,” he said.  
\--------  
Luke got back to his diner. Hoping that would be the emotional toll for the day.  
Jess walked up to him looking nervous. Luke sighed this could not be good.  
“Where’s my mom?” Jess asked.  
“What?” Luke answered  
“My mother where is she?”  
“Maine.”   
“Really?”  
“Last time she called yeah,” Luke said.  
“When did she leave?”  
“Last November.”   
“Why?”  
“She wanted a cleaner start. Knew too many people here, or something.”  
“She didn’t tell me,” Jess said staring at his shoes.  
“I’m so sorry Jess,” Luke said sighing. He was pissed at his sister. Jess looked so down. His floppy hair hung over his eyes, he was wearing a coat that the faux leather was wearing through and his pants were ripping at the bottoms and almost see through at the knees. He looked like life had chewed him up and spit him back out. The kid needed new clothes, and that was him saying that, and he didn’t believe in new clothes every other week like the Gilmore did.  
“Do you have her number?” Jess asked looking up through his hair.  
“Umm yeah, here,” Luke said fumbling for his phone, he texted jess the number. Luke loathed cell phones but Lorelai had gotten him into using them.  
“It doesn’t matter.” Jess said kicking his foot. He then looked up said, “Better go take some orders.”   
Luke looked at the kid. He thought back to Rory sitting in the car crying. He vowed then his kids would never look like that. He would never break his kid's hearts that way.


	7. It's Time to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep conversations are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mentions of suicide, Self-harm, Drugs & alcohol abuse, and Depression.

Jess was up in his room. He had known his mom was off doing her own thing. But what Luke had said about wanting a clean start where nobody knew her. That hurt, she was starting over without him, really really without him. It shouldn’t kill him but it does. He looked around the room. Most everything personal was gone with luke to Lorelai's house. The place looked like a ghost room. His bag was slouched in the corner next to Luke's old bed. The other “room” was decorated for April and he felt strange sleeping in a teenage girls bed alone. Jess flopped on luke's old bed. He felt an intense pang of that feeling, the feeling that made him want to slice up his arms. But he didn’t want fresh blood to end up on Luke's bed if he fell asleep before the wounds hadn't stopped bleeding. It had been known to happen.   
He got up and grabbed his phone. He texted Rory,  
The text read: Come to Luke's apartment, please. I'm ready to talk.  
Jess sat on the bed flipping the phone in his hands. He heard a knock at the door.  
“Hi Rory”  
“Hi Jess,” Rory said.  
“I’m not doing well.” He said plainly.  
“Okay,” Rory said sitting next to him.  
The sat staring at the floor for a long moment.  
“What is wrong jess?”  
“My mom. She's gone and I don’t think she's coming back this time.” Jess said.  
“I'm so sorry.”  
“She started over without me,” Jess said.  
“I'm sorry.”  
“It's okay.”  
“It's not if you called me here.”  
“No, it isn’t okay,” Jess said.  
He turned to Rory. Looking into those eyes made him want to lean across and kiss her. Damn it he was so in love with her. But he couldn’t risk letting her leaving him, he would try again if that happens.  
“I was bad for a while after I left you the first time. But I just dealt with alcohol and some mild drug use. I was self-destructing but in an acceptable way for a guy with no high school diploma and no future.”  
“I'm sorry things got so bad.”   
“But then things got better. I was actually doing okay. I wrote a book and had a job and an apartment I only shared with one other person.”  
“I know I saw you at work, you looked professional.”  
“And I was planning on getting my GED. but things started to fall apart.”   
“Why?”  
“The business was failing. I wasn’t getting enough money to pay for everything”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Yeah.”  
Jess stopped he pulled off his jacket, he knew what was coming next. She was going to ask what he did about that. Might as well just let her see.   
Rory was horrified looking at her friend's arms. On the one side was the long cut she had seen before. On the other arm, were a lot of horizontal cuts running from just above the wrist up to his elbow.  
“Why did you do this to yourself jess?”  
“I just explained. I was exactly what everyone thought I was Rory! I was a failure. I lost my job, I couldn’t pay for anything. I was nothing I was no one. I was exactly what people knew I was going to become. So I was worthless Rory. I have and will always be worthless.” He said standing up his voice becoming desperate.  
“Jess you aren’t worthless. I care about you, my mom cares about you. Luke loves you. We think you're worth something.”  
“I hate myself,” Jess said. “That's why I hurt myself. And then I hated myself and I had no future so I tried to kill myself.”   
He sat down. And Rory saw how lifeless jess’s eyes were. He was hurting even more than when she knew him in high school. And it hurt her, it hurt to see someone so broken. She brought him in and hugged him.   
Jess felt a tug at his heart, he was only hugged periodically by luke, at random times, but not like this.  
“I missed you jess. I really did. I thought about you. I wanted to read something else you wrote.” Rory said.  
“I have a few things on my computer.”  
“I should read them.”  
“Maybe”  
“Call me Jess. When you want to do that” Rory said gesturing to his arms.  
“I will.”  
“And tell luke.”  
“Why?”  
“Please.”  
“Maybe.”  
“When summer comes back around next year. I will tell him if you don’t”  
“Why Rory?”  
“Well, I can’t be on suicide watch all the time. Need some help.”  
“That's why.you feel obligated to watch me?”  
“Yes, jess I do. Watching out for someone is something you do when you love them!”  
“You love me?”  
“Not like in love. But yes I do, you're my friend.”  
“Okay.”  
Rory got up to leave.  
“I don’t think I should be alone right now,” Jess said.  
“Okay.” Rory said, “Cook me some food. It's dinner time.”  
Jess pulled his jack back on. He walked down to the diner and made some food for him and Rory. He brought it back up. It was two burgers, lots of fries, and pie.   
They ate dinner then fell asleep watching tv on the bed.  
Jess woke up to Rory with her head on his shoulder. Her breathing was even and quite. This had been something he had dreamed about for so long. Waking up with Rory, in his apartment, he had cooked dinner. It was so perfect. But it wasn’t real, it was a fluke because he had asked her to keep him from hurting himself. But that was okay, I guess. Damn it. But he wasn’t moving till she woke up.   
Eventually, Rory woke up to find herself curled up to jess. She sat up.   
“Umm, I'm sorry Jess I didn’t mean to squish you.” She said nervously.  
“Don’t worry about it Rory, we just fell asleep,” Jess said placatingly.   
She stood up and put on her sandals.   
“Um, I'm gonna go. Mom might need me at the inn.” She said gave a nervous smile and she was gone. Jess sighed, hopefully, one day Rory would want to be with him. Maybe she could be the Lorelai to his Luke. But that would probably never happen. Life would never be that wonderful.

Rory ran down the stairs to Luke's diner. Thankfully the only people there was luke and lane.   
She came down. Lane and Luke looked at her quizzically.  
“Umm Rory, did you spend the night here?” Luke asked.  
“Maybe,” Rory said.  
“Did you ya know?” Lane asked.  
“No, we did not have sex. He was really broken up about his mom, so we watched a movie and we fell asleep.” Rory said.  
“I believe you,” Luke said, as jess appeared behind her, “You don’t look calm enough, or worked up enough,” Luke said.  
Rory nodded and ran out of the diner.   
Lane chased after her, “Rory were you telling the truth did nothing happen?”  
“Yes, lane nothing happened. I'm still not really over Logan I think. And I already had my rebound guy. And I don’t want jess to be my second rebound guy.” Rory explained.  
“I believe you. I just had to hear it from you.” Lane said. “Come with me. We're going to a part at Gil's house. The kids are gonna play and the adults are going to drink champagne and talk about stuff. ” Lane asked.  
“Yeah, I'll be there,” Rory said.  
“Great I’ll text you the address.”  
\-----------  
The evening Rory arrived at a nice row house with a nice lawn. Everything looked very suburban American dream home.   
But when she walked inside. There were rock and roll memorabilia all over the walls. There was a chalk wall with kids drawing and writing all over it. There was funky art all over the walls. The furniture was new maybe in the eighties. She found lane and zack watching the kids in the backyard. The under 18 crowd was outside playing.  
“We rotate baby watch time.” Lane said.   
“Cool,” Rory said.   
Brain came over and gave her a hug. “Nice to see you, Rory!”  
The radio started playing the velvet underground. Rory bobbed her head along. But fear for Jess welled up inside her. He had been so messed up last night and she had run away without saying goodbye. The very thing that had broken them up, and the same thing his mom had done.   
“Lane, come here,” Rory said, she pulled Lane into a closet.   
“Rory I like you but I don’t want to make out I'm married.” Lane said.  
“No, Jess tried to kill himself, right before he moved back I think.” Rory blurted out.  
“What?” Lane said.  
“I'm really worried about him. His other arm is covered in cuts and scars.” Rory said.  
“What do you want to do?” Lane asked, “We should tell luke right?”  
“No! No, jess would bolt and that's the last thing he needs to be alone again.” Rory said knocking her hair out of her eyes.   
“Okay Rory, okay .” lane said calming her down, “What do you need me to do?”  
“Help me watch him,” Rory said.  
“You see him all day. If he starts acting strange, let me know.” Rory said.  
“Okay.” Lane said.“Do we know what happened?”  
“Just his deep emotional issues,” Rory said with a small smile.  
“If you loved him this much before. You might have run away with him.” Lane said.  
“I’m not in love with him!” Rory defended.  
“I'm not saying in love. I'm just saying you love him.” Lane said.  
“Your right,” Rory said nodding.  
“Let's go listen to the music.” Lane said pulling her out of the closet.  
Zack looked at them come out.   
“If you guys just made out I have no idea how I feel about that,” Zack said.  
“Nah man they didn’t make out. Their hair is still neat.” Gil said.  
“True.” Zack nodded.  
\--  
Rory went up to Jess's room a few days later. She took a breath and knocked. Jess opened the door. rory flushed looking at him his hair completely messy and his face turning into a lopsided grin on her face.   
"I wanted to see how you are doing," Rory said sitting at the table.  
"I'm okay."  
"okay."  
"are you okay?" Jess said bringing her a beer.  
"Umm no?" Rory admitted.  
"Whats up?"  
"I'm not everything they thought I'd be."  
"what do you mean?"  
"I'm supposed to be perfect," Rory said laying her head on the table.  
"who said that?" Jess asked.  
"everyone. I'm meant to be forced correspondent, world leader, miss independent maker of a million dollars."  
"You don't have to be any of that."  
"don't I?"  
"Neither of us is everything people want us to be. "  
"Yeah, but people didn't expect anything of you. so our problem is kind of the opposite."  
"True."  
"I mean if I'm honest I thought everyone was going to love me."  
"wow," Jess said laughing.  
"I mean I did. even people who rejected me thought I was perfect. Dad, dean, you. I mean my dad made me feel like shit but I guess I blamed my mom as much as my grandmother did. I thought as long as I was perfect always then everyone would continue to love me, and up to that point it had been mostly easy. There were a few exceptions but who the fuck needed them. they weren't family and they didn't help me get to Harvard."  
"You don't have to be perfect for people to love you, Rory. that's not why we love you."  
The made uncomfortable eye contact at the phrase "we love you." He gave her an awkward smile. The smile then made her think of logan and her grin fell. She wished it could be him she was confiding in, even if jess was being wonderful.  
"but then college happened and real life and it wasn't the case anymore that everything was easy."  
"Nope, life isn't easy."  
"honestly it broke me. but I thought I worked it out. but now I'm back in stars hollow and everything is like from a Norman Rockwell painting and everyone thinks I'm ms angel and I'm not. I'm, not that person. It killed me to be that person. I was walking around assuming I had to be perfect, and I know I can't be and I don't know who to be around these people anymore."  
"I'm sorry Rory."  
"I know its unfair to unload on you. lord knows your more fucked up than me."  
"I'm the king of fucked. But you're struggling too."  
Rory and Jess stared into each other's eyes over their lukewarm beers. Jess wanting to lean and kiss her. Rory wanting it to be Logan staring back at her.


	8. Friday Night Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday Night dinner?

Lorelai was sitting in the dining area of the dragonfly. She was six months pregnant and was getting tired rather faster. Michel had decided he would rather let her take more breaks than deal with her whining, she, however, expected he cared about her as well, but of course he would never say. Lorelai was eating something with lots of vegetables as Luke had asked her too. Telling her to keep the babies healthy. Lorelai had informed him she had eaten like crap with Rory and she was fine. Luke had rolled his eyes and Lorelai had obliged. She would eat the stupid healthy food, however, she and Rory still ate lots of junk when they watched movies.

Lorelai looked up to see her mother and father walking towards her. They looked uncomfortable. A shock of cold ran through her. she was happy and dealing with her parents somehow managed to make her unhappy 90% of the time.  
“Hi mom, his dad. Long time no see.” Lorelai said   
“Yes, I thought I should see you at least one more time before the babies came since I assumed I wouldn’t get an invite to the baby shower.”  
“Well, no considering we haven’t talked in months.”  
“And who’s fault if that.”  
“Yours,” Lorelai said.  
“It most certainly is not. You were very rude when I came to your house.” Emily said.  
“When you came were you going to apologize,” Lorelai answered.  
“We had nothing to apologize for,” Richard said.  
“You lost out on Rory. She was a fantastic kid. I don’t want you to miss out on these girls. So, I will just say. I am sorry if I offended you at my house. I was feeling protective of the people I love. But I didn’t mean to hurt you so bad you wouldn’t want to be apart of their lives.” Lorelai said. Swallowing her pride, the words felt like ash on her tongue. but she loved them enough that she had to face the feeling.   
“Thank you for the apology Lorelai you really hurt your mother,” Richard said.  
Lorelai sighed. Of course, she would apologise and get nothing in return. But that was what her parents and she did.  
“So why are you here?”  
“You haven’t come to Friday night dinners in a long time,” Emily said.  
“No, I haven’t.”  
“We want you, Rory, Luke and whoever else is currently part of your so-called family,” Richard explained.  
“Okay we will come, but you will respect them. I love Luke, and I care for jess." Lorelai said, tripping over her words.  
“You are in no place to make demands. But yes we will try to be cordial.” Emily said.  
“Okay,” Lorelai said  
\--  
Luke, Jess, Lorelai and Rory sat around a table of Luke's. Everyone could tell Lorelai had something to say.  
“Just say it,” Jess said.  
“My mom wants all of us at Friday night dinner tomorrow.” She said closing her hands over her face.  
“No way!” Rory interjected, “I’m tired of people who hurt us getting to see us.”  
“I want us to go. I want the kids to know their grandparents, I'm not a fan of Richard and Emily Gilmore at the time. But if I don’t let them know the kids I will feel guilty, and they will ensure I am miserable about it. I want this to be a happy time.” Lorelai explained.  
“Okay Lorelai, I'll go.” Luke gave in.  
“Fine.” Rory and Jess said simultaneously.  
\---  
The four of them stood outside of the large Gilmore house. None of them was particularly happy but for different reasons. Rory hadn’t seen her grandparents in a long time, and even before the Emily incident it had been months, they weren’t close anymore.  
Luke was thinking that every memory he had of this house and these people made him feel small and confused. He wasn’t ready to be called awful for not marrying Lorelai, or not being a white collar member of society.  
Lorelai knew they would either ask a million questions trying to make her break down and give them whatever it was they wanted. She didn’t want them to insult luke and jess anymore. Insult her but stop with them.  
Jess was worried he would be ordered to take off his coat, he did have long sleeves underneath but the more layers the easier it was to hide.  
The group let out a collective sigh and Lorelai pressed the button. The maid reached out for Jesse's leather jacket but he refused which won him a very odd look from the maid and luke.  
They went into the living room by order of Emily. They all got drinks. Jess almost refused alcohol but he didn’t know what Emily would read into that so he played along. The conversation was mostly asking Rory about her job, and Lorelai about the inn. There were only a few snide comments.   
They went into the dining room they were served caviar as an appetizer. Luke and Jess both looked highly distressed. Luke met Lorelai's eyes who stifled a life. Jess looked up at Rory, who smiled at his disgusted expression. Next, a duck in some mystery sauce was served garnering more stressed looks from the boys.  
“So Luke when are you going to marry Lorelai?” Emily said in the middle of the meal.  
Luke and Lorelai both choked on their food. Rory reached her arm over to her months to calm her down.  
“Um, mom we haven’t really talked about that yet. We are going to think about when things calm down with the twins.” Lorelei said.  
“So you're fine having more kids without two parents?” She asked.  
“I love April and Rory. And I will love the girls.” Luke said.  
“Of course you do, just enough to marry any of their mother's,” Richard said.  
Luke stared at his plate, too embarrassed to be angry.   
However, Jess was very angry. Rory saw it in the way he shook his head and the look in his eyes.  
Rory said, “I need to talk to Jess.”  
She dragged him into the study.  
“Whoa Déjà vu,” Jess said. “Who’d I punch this time?”  
“Well, you looked like you were going to punch my grandparents,” Rory said.  
“Maybe I was. They deserve it.” Jess whisper yelled.  
“You're right they are being awful.”  
“They are insulting luke. I can’t take that. I know I’ve been an asshole to him. But he doesn’t deserve being treated like this.” Jess said.  
“I know he really cares about you.”  
“This sucks”  
Rory saw him dig his nail into his hand. Rory took his hands.   
“Jess this is bad, but don’t do that,” Rory said.  
Jess nodded bawling his hands in his pockets.  
“Good boy.”  
“That's me,” Jess said giving her a fake smile.  
“So we are going out and then we are going to pretend that she's not insulting are family okay?” Rory said.  
“Sure.”  
Rory and Jess walked into the dining room. Where Lorelai and Luke were staring at their plates.   
“Rory, Jess please sit,” Richard said.  
“Are you two back together?” Emily asked.  
“No!” Rory almost shouted. She wouldn’t admit it but she still had feelings for Logan.   
“Yeah, we aren’t,” Jess said with less gusto.  
Lorelai looked at him. He was still so in love. The poor kid.   
Luke also recognised how much jess loved Rory. That was the Gilmore women for you, you love them once and then they’re stuck in your head forever.   
“Well it seems your family is two children from other people, you’ve both been divorced, you have this random kid your “family” and you're having to kids out of wedlock again. That’s right? That's your family?” Emily said.  
Lorelai stood up. “What do you want from me, mom? Mary luke? That doesn’t mean Rory's dad is somehow not running around abandoning both his daughters. It doesn’t make April's mom send her up here longer and it doesn’t mean she is mine! And jess is family he is Luke's nephew and were helping him because we care. We care. They are more my family then you have been in a very long time!” Lorelai shouted and stormed out of the room. Luke and Jess left quickly.  
“Are you coming, Rory?” Lorelai asked.  
“No, I need to talk to them,” Rory said.  
Lorelai nodded. Rory had come in her car so she wasn’t holding the rest of them up.  
After the door desolcRory turned to them.  
“Grandma, Grandpa. You need to understand. Not all families can be shown at the club, but they are still families.” Rory said.  
“They are just playing house,” Emily said.  
“He is not good enough, we’ve been trying to show her that. We bought them a house trying to play nice but then it fell apart because he had some daughter from another relationship he never took care of.” Richard said.  
“Grandpa, he wasn’t even told that he was a father, you can not blame him for that.” Rory countered.  
“It doesn’t matter, he dresses atrociously, he helped raise that hoodlum that doesn’t even take off his coat.”  
“Look, grandma, grandpa. You need to find it in your heart to apologise or I don’t think you're getting anymore Friday night dinners from her, and you're never seeing those kids.” Rory said and walked out the house.  
\--  
Richard and Emily sat in the living room both looking very confused.  
“I don’t want to lose them. I want to see those kids and make sure they understand society so they don’t become little luke’s.” Emily said.  
“Yes, I do think it would be good to help those kids,” Richard said.  
“So do we apologise?” Emily asked.  
“I think we wait to see if she comes to her senses and come back to us. And if she doesn’t in the next three months we apologise to her.” Richard said.  
\--  
Lorelai got out of the car and stomped into the inn.  
“I don’t have my car here,” Jess said to luke.  
“You can stay here there's an empty room for the next two days, go tell the night manager, tell him Lorelai sent you,” Luke said.  
“Great it's like I'm on vacation,” Jess said dryly.  
“Oh stuff it at least we aren’t making you sleep in the car,” Luke replied.  
Jess shook his head and walked inside. Luke collected himself and went inside. He walked to his and Lorelai's room.  
He laid on the bed next to Lorelai who was sitting there somewhere between crying and exploding from anger.  
“He Lorelai let's talk baby names we haven’t gotten there yet,” Luke said  
“Yeah.” Lorelai smiled for real. Screw her parents, I'll talk to them to at least show them the girls, but they are coming to me she thought. A weight was lifted from her shoulders. The next three months were for her to enjoy, her parents wouldn’t make this worse again.  
“I like Willia for my dad. I know its kinda a strange name, but I really want to recognize him you know?” Luke said fumbling over his words.  
“No that's good. I like Jenna.” Lorelai said.  
“Why?”Luke asked  
“It's not similar to any of your ex-girlfriends, not like either of our kids, none of my family has that name either. ” Lorelai answered  
“No, I like Jenna,” Luke said.  
“How are we doing the last name?” Lorelai asked.  
“I think they should be Gilmore's,” Luke said.  
“Why? Don’t the kids usually take the father's name?”   
“Well, both Rory and April have their mother's names.”   
“How about we do both. They can be Jenna Gilmore-danes ?”  
“I like that,” Luke said. He pulled Lorelai into him. “We are a family.” He said into her hair.  
“I know,” Lorelai said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	9. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!

  
Rory got home from work and slid down the wall in the kitchen of the dragonfly. Rory ran her hands through her hair. The day had been a long one. Her editor had been pissed at everybody and hated everything people wrote. The article she was writing for a few online sites were on a waitlist of sorts because the editors were so strict.  
Then Sookie came over and said, “Distract your mom, get her out of the building we’re doing the baby shower today!”  
“Awesome! I thought it was next week.”  
“It was going to be but a bunch of fancy actors are going to be here so we moved this up,” Sookie said.  
Her mother was seven months pregnant and was a little irritable a lot of the time. But Rory knew it wasn’t her fault, Luke was so terrified of doing something wrong so he was feeding her mother's moods with his anxiousness that you could see miles away. But Rory knew today Lorelai should be very happy. This party would consist of gifts for her.   
Rory went up to her mom. “Let's go catch a bad movie.”   
“Can’t working,” Lorelai said.  
“Michel can do it,” Rory said.  
“You know Michel..” Lorelai started.  
“Wait! Yes, I will do your work Lorelai.” Michel interjected.  
Lorelai looked confused between the two. Shrugged her shoulders, “fine let's go.”  
They got to the movie theatre, “Wanna actually see something good? They have studio ghibli film” Rory said.  
“Yeah!” Lorelai said.  
\-------  
They arrived back at the inn. Rory helped her mom inside. The room had pink tea sets on the table. Presents were stacked next to the chairs. Sookie had cake and tea sandwiches, and hot and cold tea.   
Lorelai sat down in a chair. Ms Patty, Babette, Michel and his boyfriend Andy, Gypsy, Mia and lane were sitting around.   
“Mia!” Lorelai gasped and ran to give her surrogate mother a hug.  
“I couldn't miss congratulating my girl on her new babies.” Mia laughed.  
They sat down. Lorelai looked around her at the smiling faces and she let out a happy sigh.  
“So excited for the baby Lorelai!” ms patty said.  
“I'm so happy you all came to help me celebrate.”  
“I was the decoy!” Rory said.   
“Come sit Rory,” Lorelai said and Rory obliged.  
“Can I have tea?” Lorelai asked.  
“Of course!” Sookie said.  
Lorelai poured some. She had taken to drinking tea lately because it was warm and usually tasted okay because she wasn’t allowed coffee while pregnant.   
They sat and chatted and ate some food.   
Then it was cake time.   
The cake was decorated with pink and light green. There were flowers across all the tiers.  
“Mocha chocolate, with buttercream icing. The flowers are sugar so you can eat them.” Sookie said.  
They cut it and everyone had chocolate.  
“Have you guys chosen names yet?” Gypsy asked.  
“Yeah, Yeah. Willia and Jenna.” Lorelai said smiling.   
“Are they going to be Danes or Gilmore?” Patty asked.  
“We're doing both. So Willa Gilmore-Danes.” Lorelai explained.  
“So cute!” Lane squealed.  
“Thanks, lane. And thanks for helping me with twin tips.” Lorelai said.  
“Welcome to the expert, not some website.” Lane said nodding her head.  
“I agree,” Lorelai said.  
“So have you guys picked out anything for the rooms?” Mia asked.  
“Were thinking pastel purple for one room, and pastel green for the other,” Lorelai said,  
“We don’t have furniture yet, that's next month. Once we actually get a feel for the size of the room.”  
“Only two months to buy all the baby’s stuff?” Babett asked.  
“No, we have some stuff. We bought all the boring stuff already. diapers, washcloths, pacifiers, baby food, wet wipes, bottles, bandages, a thermometer that works, baby Tylenol, and adult Tylenol” Lorelai thought for a second. “I was going to do clothes and bedding after this.”   
“Okay! So that reminds us presents.” Michel said.   
Lorelai's face lit up and she grabbed Rory's hand.   
The list of things acquired was written on a paper so Lorelai would send (we'll deliver) thank you cards for the right gifts.  
Baby blankets with ballet shoes-Ms patty  
Onesies with “my daddy are already wrapped around my finger” on one and animals all over it.-Babette  
a blanket with stripes, and a blanket with snowflakes-Michel  
Plush toy cars and trains-Gypsy  
Lane had a certificate that read; a ticket to use any of our baby stuff that the kids have outgrown when you inevitably forget something.  
One monster truck blanket, one with princess crowns, on with pooh bear, and one with dinosaurs.-Sookie  
toys-mia.  
Lorelai looked up.   
“These are amazing and wonderful! And I don’t think I need to get too many new blankets. Clothes I will have to though” Lorelai said. “I'm a fan of the stuffed cars gypsy its original.”  
Gypsy shrugged “well girls can like cars too.”  
“That they can” Lorelai responded.  
\-----  
They helped load all the stuff into the Lorelai and luke room.  
“Is this what you dreamed of having. When I was born?” Rory asked.  
“It would have been nice to have something. But when I got to the independence inn a lot of people gave me stuff, and with the money, I was able to buy you the things you needed.”  
“I'm not asking if I didn’t die of cold. I'm asking did you want the whole shebang?”  
“No, I got you that is better than any party.”  
“But this party was nice.”  
“Yeah, Rory the party was nice.”  
\------  
Luke got home and flopped on the bed. He then noticed the pile of stuff in the corner. Lorelai came in.  
“What's that stuff?” Luke asked.  
“It's the presents from my baby shower,” Lorelai said.  
“What did we get a lot of?”  
“Baby blankets.”  
“So what do we need now?”  
“More clothes, fall and winter because of their due date,” Lorelai said. “And a bed for them.”  
“Don’t worry about the bed. I'll buy them. You said to get the furniture you needed to see the rooms.” Luke said.  
“Your right,” Lorelai said.  
Lorelai laid on top of Luke. “We're having a baby.” She said softly.  
“Yeah, we're going to be parents all over again,” Luke said.  
“It will be nice,” Lorelai said.  
“Yeah, it will be nice,” Luke said kissing Lorelai


	10. Baby Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house is finished and cuteness ensues.

A few weeks after the baby shower Lorelai was about to get the big present. The new house.   
Lorelai looked at her new house. She walked around it holding Rory's hand.  
“It’s bigger,” Rory stated.  
“Yeah, it is bigger,” Lorelai said.   
“The panelling isn’t quite done but it's safe to live in now,” Luke said.  
“Okay! Let's see.” Lorelai Breathed  
The walked into the house. The kitchen was longer. But instead of the back door leading outside it led to a hallway that ran through two doors. They were each a little bigger than Rory's room. But not super big on the far end of the hallway was the washer and dryer with a shelf over it. On the other end was a bathroom. In Between, the room was a staircase. They walked up the stairs. You popped out on a hallway that ran into a door, labelled “mom and dad”. Rory and Lorelai both smiled it was so cute. They went to the right. “Willa” was hanging on a small wooden plaque they walked inside. Lorelai expected an empty room. Instead, there was a bassinet. It was dark blue with yellow stars and planets carved into it. The walls were nice and high a mobile was built into it. The bed had a handmade blanket in it and a tiny pillow. The blanket was a faded quilt with a random colour choice that Lorelai could respect.   
The mobile hung above It. Rory touched the stars, and comet that hung in the middle. She smiled softly.  
“Luke, who made this?” Lorelai asked feelings joy welled up inside her.  
“I made the bed. The blanket was mine when I was a baby. It's one of the only truly sentimental things I have.” Luke said.   
“Luke it's wow!” Lorelai said and kissed him.  
“Luke you softie!” Rory said giving him a hug.  
They walked into the other room. Labelled Jenna The bed in this one was carved with circles and curly q’s. It was painted pale green. The mobile on this one was animals they looked so cute. The bed had a little pillow but no blanket.  
“I was thinking if you wanted you could make something, or use one of Rory's if you kept one," Luke explained.  
“I can make one. Keep with the animal thing it can have animals on it.” Lorelai said staring at her shoes. She wished she could get one from her parents. But she wasn’t going to apologize this time.   
She leaned on luke.  
“These beds are perfect! How did you have the time?”  
“The moment we knew you were pregnant I started. I had to practice a lot to be able to do the smaller carvings on the side. But I wanted it to be special.” Luke said  
“I love it so much!” Lorelai said kissing him again her eyes wet.  
“Now we have to shop!” Lorelai said. “We need a couple outfits for them, and a wardrobe”  
“Get a bookshelf!” Rory said.  
“You're coming with us,” Lorelai said.  
“Okay!” Luke said. “Let's go.”  
The three of them looked at what felt like ever store ever to luke. They bought 10 onesies figuring that should cover the week. They bought each girl a fancy dress. This was a jumper dress with a t-shirt, overcoat, and socks. (Lorelai said shoes on babies was pointless which neither of the other could argue since they had no baby experience). That outfit was for Jenna. Willa got baby jeans, a red long sleeve shirt a coat and socks.   
They picked two dressers, both nice wood. Rory insisted on getting each of them a bookshelf. They were the same wood as the wardrobes so it all matched.  
They put the furniture stuff in the bed of the pickup truck. Luke was happy, thinking about his family.  
Rory climbed into the car with her mom.   
“you know you guys should probably buy a van,” Rory said.  
“why?” Lorelai asked.  
“umm well generally babies need car seats and this jeep doesn't fit them right, and luke own a truck. And if you want to take all four of your kids anywhere you need four back sets. Five if you want jess to tag along” Rory explained.  
“Your right. Oh my god luke is going to love this. Men go crazy over cars.” she said whining.  
“you'll be fine. Think about it only a little over a month left until Jenna and will are here! That's worth a lame car right?”  
“yes, you young people require a lot,"Lorelai grumbled.  
Rory scoffed.  
" But it's always worth it,” Lorelai added, giving Rory a soft smile.  
\-----  
Lorelai went back to the inn to sleep they would officially move back the next day.  
Lorelai was in her room. She had slept for two hours and woke up feeling just as tired. She placed her hand on her stomach feeling the kick. She smiled. She loved that feeling. It didn't scare her like it had with Rory. Actually, this pregnancy had been different than the one with Rory on so many levels. She didn’t spend most of this creating secret plans. She had made all the plans with Luke and Rory. Luke wasn't going to bail. He was going to be there for everything. She wasn't alone. She was loved and not the kind with strings or empty promises. It was love that had been through the wringer. Luke and she had made bad decisions not talking to each other. Combined with other people dead set on making things worse.   
But they had talked a lot about not telling each other the truth, and it had been a fantastic two years. And this past couple of months had been the best in her life. She had Rory, and luke, and the kids. Despite the painfulness with Emily and Richard, it was all going well.  
She smiled.  
\------  
Rory drove over to the house. She looked it over. Her home was forever changed, it was all going to be different she wasn’t the special one anymore. Her mom would have three girls now, and Rory was going to be the distant one. She wasn’t in school she was old enough to have her own kids. How would they ever be close? She would be like an aunt.  
Rory plopped in front of the house. Everything was crazy, then she thought about jess. Jess had actually been extremely helpful. He let her vent and just say there with that jess look on his face that made her happy. She was there for him too. He would call her when things got really bad and she would sit with him. She had lane make sure he was eating. She had noticed how thin he was and it was rather unhealthy looking.   
Rory heard a car drive up. She turned and it was this posh car with a driver. She really didn't want to see her grandparents. But who got out made her heart drop to her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clif Hanger! but if you've read the tags you probably know who it is.


	11. The Cat Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory takes a trip to mostly see the bedroom.

  
11)The Cat Returns   
Logan walked up to Rory and kissed her. Rory was shocked but she easily fell into it.   
“Hey ace,” he said after they broke apart.  
“hi,” Rory said blushing.  
“come with me,” Logan said spinning her.   
Rory’s hand released logan's “where?” Rory laughed. She pulled her hands back. A spike of apprehension filed her.   
“Prague, new york, Paris, hong kong! I don't care let's just go.” Logan said sticking out his hand.  
Rory bit her lip. She had responsibilities here, she had a family here. Then she imagined jetting across the country. She looked at Logan's face. More beautiful than she remembered. She had missed him so much. Then she just thought "fuck it". Grabbed his hand and they got in the car.   
“where to?” Logan said and kissed her.  
“Paris”  
“why?”  
“It's romantic.”  
“You’re expecting something ace?”  
“Well, you show up in a black car, kiss me, and ask me to run away with you,” Rory said slyly  
Logan tapped the divider. It rolled down, Logan said. “Airport!”  
The car started. Rory laid her head on the plush seat. She let out a long breath. This was so otherworldly. Jess had once asked her to run away with him. She had said no but she was nineteen and confused, and Jess had nothing. No money, no plan nothing. Logan had everything and was always fun and it was always phenomenal. A wave of calm came over her, this was fantastic. Logan pulled her in. rory rested her head on logans shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.  
“Why logan?” Rory asked.  
“I want to see you. I missed you.” Logan said  
Rory looked at his face. She pulled his head close to hers. She gave him a long slow kiss. He pulled her waist into his. Rory and logan separated. Rory felt the sides of her lips curl into a smile.   
Logan's face ran hot. He straightened his jacket. He looked Rory up and down. She was in dark wash jeans that fit like a glove. She had a white stripes tank top on. You could see her bra straps on her shoulders. Her hair was long and tied back with a ponytail. Her smile was Rory’s real smile. A bright one where her eyes danced.   
Rory looked at Logan. His blonde hair was still short. He wore a black suit jacket. His shirt was a light blue dress shirt. He wore black dress pants. His tie was loose around his neck and it a had a tie pin with the ace of spades. She smiled. the He looked like a proper businessman. He looked happy but also anxious. His eyes were intense.  
After a long moment of staring at each other Rory leaned back into him and closed her eyes.

The car pulled up at the airport. And Logan put his hand on her and shook her awake.  
Rory felt the gentle shake and her eyes opened slowly. Rory didn’t even want to leave she was enjoying the warmth and the quite. The inn was always bustling with people running back and forth. Work was busy newsroom with people running fast going anywhere at triple speed. Lukes was always busy with people and luke and her mom were always talking about something with the babies, or April, or the house, or her. It was never slow, it was never calm or quiet.   
“Don’t wanna go ace?” Logan asked.  
“No, it's just so calm with you.”  
“Well, when we get to my apartment. You can sleep and I'll have French pastries when you wake up.” Logan said.  
Rory nodded. They walked on the plane. They sat in first class seats. They were like luxury Tempurpedic mattresses with personal TVs and charging stations.   
“Wow,” Rory said as she sat down. She pulled the lever and a foot reset popped up and her seat reclined. She could see Logan on the seat conjoined with hers. He sat down. He laid his hand on the divider Rory grasped it.   
“This is the high life ace. Not the super fun kind but you know second best.” Logan said and winked.  
“Sure,” Rory said and laughed.  
They watched movies and ate the fancy nut mix they were served. Rory slept better than she had on any plane ride ever.  
“Logan,” Rory said groggily as she woke up.  
“Yeah Rory?” he said.  
“My mom is having twins,” she said.  
“Really?” he said. “With your dad?”  
“No with luke. You met him.”  
“Oh plaid shirts and grumpy?”  
“Yes.”   
Rory sat up and her hand through her long hair. She looked at longans face looking at her. She smiled. He smiled back. The plane was full of the little units like logan and hers. The flight attendants walked up to the passengers with liquor and fancy food.   
“Mrs Huntsberger I presume?” The flight attendant. Rory turned to Logan who shrugged his shoulders.   
“Yes.”  
“Would you like fish or pork?”  
“Pork is good.”  
Rory smiled and leaned her head back.   
“Why did she call me Mrs Huntzberger?”  
“Well, I just booked both our tickets under Huntzberger. Makes it easier the name guarantees us a spot. My dad uses this airline whenever he flys. And anything goes wrong even things most people wouldn’t consider bad he writes about it.” Logan explained.   
“So, I get to pretend to be your wife?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I'll enjoy it then.”  
Rory felt a pang in her heart. She had the chance to be Mrs Huntzberger two years ago. Sometimes when she got lonely she had dreamed she had. All that could have been.  
Logan reached over the seat and kissed her softly.  
Rory’s face flushed. She took his hand and rested her head back. She had a small smile on her face. Her free hand unclenched and she rested on the plush seat.   
\--  
Rory and Logan got to a magnificent apartment building it looked a million years old. He brought her up to a door.   
“The beautiful Rory Gilmore I present Logan’s Maison.”  
The door swung open to reveal a house with new wave furniture. A pool table was on one side. A mega large flat screen TV hung on a wall. The kitchenette had a stainless steel fridge and black granite counters. Of course, there was a fully stocked bar. stools were set up in front of the bar.   
He pulled her in clicked a remote and music played through surround sound speakers. He shut the door and started dancing with Rory.   
“Do you like it?”  
“I haven't seen the bedroom yet,” Rory said.  
“Mrs Robinson, are you trying to seduce me?”  
“Come and see Huntzberger,” Rory said.  
\--  
The next morning Rory walked out into the kitchen sporting nothing but logans shirt.   
She stopped and let out a long sigh. She pulled out her phone clicked a contact and hit call. Pulling the phone to her face she looked apprehensive.  
“mom hi!” Rory said and bit her lip.  
“where the hell are you? You've been gone for almost two days!” Lorelai shouted.  
“I'm fine. I'm with logan” Rory said sounding unsure.  
“Logan Huntzberger? Since when were you guys, friends, again?”  
“umm since he showed up at the house and took me to Paris?”  
“you’re in Paris!”  
“Yeah.”  
“He just picked up and left? You have a job and friends and we just finished the house. You're going to be a sister. You have a life here!”  
“I know mom. But it was just so fun and romantic. I think I might still love him. So how could I say no!” Rory said.  
“like this. NO.” Lorelai said sounding exasperated.”kid,”  
“yeah”  
“are you happy?”  
“yes, very”  
“okay. Anything goes wrong I will move heaven and earth to get you here. Be safe please?”  
“I will be safe.”  
“call me soon okay!” Lorelai said reluctantly.  
Rory hung up. She pulled the phone to her chest and smiled. The phone beeped showing two percent battery.  
Logan came out in his pants and no shirt.  
“We really need clothes. And a phone charger” Rory said.  
“We’ll wear what we wore yesterday and go buy some new stuff.” Logan shrugged.  
Rory looked through the cabinets nothing was in them. She sighed. And walked over to the bar and poured an exorbitant amount of scotch.  
“You want to drunk shop?” Logan laughed.  
“I'll enjoy it even more.”Rory laughed.  
“Well your almost a drink ahead of me. Poor me something Gilmore.” Logan said.  
“I thought I was Mrs Huntzberger?”  
“Your right for the week your a Huntzberger” he laughed.  
“A week?” Rory asked her smile fading.  
“That's how long I can get away from work,” Logan explained.  
“Okay,” Rory said smiling returning work made sense. “Where are you working these days?”  
“For my dad. I travel through the corporate offices handling things while my father manages the satellite papers.”  
“Very respectable,” Rory said stifling a laugh.  
“Well, ms I want to be free. What you up too.”  
“I'm working at the Hartford Courant, opinion pieces.”   
“Living at home?”  
“Yes.”  
“Very free there ace.”  
They mostly finished their drinks, Not really saying anything in particular. Mostly just staring at each other.  
As the drink started to fill Rory's head she said“I’m sorry about how things went down. I was scared. And I didn’t know what I wanted.” Rory looked down knowing it was a lame explanation.  
“Don’t worry Rory. Don’t worry I understand,” he said coming up to her.  
They shared a kiss that smells like booze and felt desperate.  
“Okay let's break out the champagne toast to being scared,” he said.   
He popped the top pour it into the glasses over the liquor already in there.  
They tossed back the disgusting mixture like it was the beer at a keg party.  
They drank more until they were staggering around the apartment, the empty stomachs fueled the problem.  
“Okay shopping time!” Rory said.  
“Clothes first this isn’t the red light district.” Logan laughed.  
Rory smiled. The shared a sloppy kiss.  
They got dressed Rory putting her shirt on backwards. Logan burst out laughing.  
They went shopping buying things they would probably wonder why they had it in a few hours. They ate way too many pastries. They came home with bags of stuff. The driver caring most of it up for them.  
By the time they got home, they passed out on the couch.   
Logan woke up with a banging headache. He looked at Rory's sleeping form. Her hair was spread out under her. He went into the bedroom and brought a blanket at putting it over her. He plugged in their phones. Looking at the number of texts and calls on his phone made his head hurt.   
Logan was used to the Europe time zone. And it had worked out as Logan had picked Rory up almost at night her time so they had almost fixed it. But he knew the jet lag was catching up to her.   
He called up his favourite restaurants and got them to deliver to the building. Rory woke up to a dark room that smelled delicious.   
“Logan?” she asked.  
“Yeah, Rory?”  
“What smells good?”  
“Basically anything you want. Ice cream and gelato in the fridge if you need something cold to help with an enormous headache I assume you have.”  
“Do you have mac and cheese?”  
“Yes! I know that's your favourite”  
She at some. They ate so much of everything in front of them.   
They finished with Paris-Brest and ice cream.   
Rory walked around and crossed her arms looking at the Paris street almost empty. She went over to the shopping bags, found the lingerie. She got dressed and walked out to logan. He looked her over.  
“You know how to impress a guy.”  
“Well if I'm a Huntzberger I'm assuming I only wear expensive stuff to bed. “  
“Very true.”  
The fell into the bed.  
\----  
Rory and Logan laid back looking at the stars. Actually seeing Paris was nice. They had spent much of the last week in the bedroom. But it was coming to close, they only had one more day left. Logan reached out for Rory's hand.  
“I have something to tell you,” Logan said his voice breaking.   
Rory sat up.  
“I’m married,” Logan said.  
“You're married,” Rory said.  
“Yes.”  
“When?”  
“Two months ago.”  
“Wha, why?”  
“Well, the first year after you were gone I was a mess. I needed something, so I fell into line with the Huntzberger way. So I’m married to Odette Martin .”  
“What happened to California?  
“It didn’t pan out.”  
“What happened to being your own man?” Rory shouted.  
“What happened to be a foreign correspondent?”  
“I have only been home for a few months. You’ve been a money suited blue blood snob for over two years!” Rory snapped.  
“Rory people are staring,” Logan said grabbing Rory's shoulders.  
“You made me the other woman,” Rory said her face flush with anger. “You lied to me.”  
“It’s not like you haven’t been the other woman before. Didn’t you have an affair with a married man before.”  
“So you think ‘or Rory she's a slut I'll go fuck her?’”  
“No, I love you. And I’m scared of the whole deal.Just like you said, scared of not being who I am.”  
“But I didn’t say I do,” Rory said tears now streaming down her face. “I didn’t lie.”  
“Hasn’t this been one of the best weeks of your life?”  
“Yes,” Rory said.   
“Guess who’s coming to see us for a little fun tomorrow,” Logan said   
“Who.”  
“Finn, Colin and Robert,” he said mirth returning to his voice.  
“Oh my god,” Rory said laughing.  
“So you got one more day left in you?”  
“Yes, I do,” Rory said.   
They walked back to the apartment. Rory hesitated at the door to the bedroom. If she went in, she was really the other woman. She was that girl who slept with guys with wives. She went in any way.  
\--  
The next morning Rory and Logan woke up. Rory pulled a discarded shirt from the floor. Logan got up in his boxer shorts. A knock came to the door Logan opened the door.  
“Ahh hello!” Finn shouted the boys came into the apartment. Rory blushed the shirt barely reach her thighs so they and the top buttons weren't fully clothed.  
“We thought she was hot before. But logan you really chose a good one for the extramarital sex.” Colin laughed.  
“Well, ace and I are just having some fun,” Logan said.  
“Okay! So what crazy thing are we doing this time?” Rory asked.  
“Well, first this’” Finn said pulling out a bag of rolled cigarettes.  
“I don't like cigarettes,” Rory said scrunching up her face.  
“ace those are the extra fun ones with the green stuff inside,” Logan said.  
“Oh,” Rory said. She looked quizzically at the bag. “well why not!” Rory said.   
They sat around on the plush chairs.  
“wouldn't it be cool if aeroplanes had pools?” Colin asked.  
“Nah man I think we need hovering cars so we can drive on water,” Robert said.  
Rory just sat there laughing. Logan pulled her on to his lap and rested his head on her shoulder.  
After a while. Logan and Rory found the craziest and obnoxious clothes they had acquired on the trip. The boys dressed equally as ridiculous. They drank from a flask as the walked down the street. People looked at them like they were crazy. They went to every fancy restaurant and acted worse than their parents.  
They got back to the apartment and all fell asleep on the couch at three in the afternoon.  
They woke up.  
“dinner time!” FIn shouted.  
Logan worked his contacts again getting them an area of food.  
They smoked some more passing it around as they ate.  
Rory and Logan ended up in bed the boys fell asleep in the living room  
\--  
Rory was getting dressed packing her new stuff into some luggage the boys had bought her.  
She laughed and kissed Logan. She then looked like she was about to cry over her pastries.  
“what am I to you?” Rory asked.  
“well, I guess you're my affair if this is a one time deal. And I guess mistress, side piece I don't know something like that if it continues.” loan said licking the cream cheese off his finger.  
“that's it? It’s just sex?” Rory asked.  
“no, I love you. I just have obligations. Lots of rich people do this. I mean heck I know for a fact my father has had others than my mother.”  
“You want to be like your dad?”  
“No, I'm just saying its a thing. And we could just have fun! Be together no strings attached.”  
“We tried that logan,” Rory said crossing her arms and stomping her foot.  
“That was different it was college, we believed in happy ever after.”  
“Your right,” Rory said uncrossing her arms.  
“So think about it. He passed her a boarding pass. I got you a plane ticket back to Connecticut, and a driver set to pick you up take you home.”  
“You're not coming with me?” Rory asked.  
“No I have to see my wife,” he said Logan kissed her head. He turned to his friends. “Boys time to get back to the grind. Clean up your trash and get going.”   
\----  
Rory was sitting on the plane. In her business class seat. Logan hadn’t even thought to get her the nice seat. She started to cry. Tears streamed down her face. Snot clogged her nose. Her hands were covered in saliva and mucus from trying to stifle the tears. The woman next to her asked.  
“Boy trouble?” she said.  
Rory nodded.   
“Whoever he is it's not worth this.”  
Rory let out another sob.  
“Can we have a towel or something for this poor girl?” the lady asked.  
“Um sure,” The flight attendant said.  
Rory wiped her face and hands with the towel. She looked a mess, she was grateful she hadn’t bothered to put makeup on this morning, or else she would be a racoon. She spent the rest of the time trying to think of anything but Logan.


	12. The Start of Something New

Rory found herself outside luke's diner. She just wanted to be somewhere familiar it was the middle of the night. She paced back and forth in front of the door.  
The picked up a stick and threw it at the window.  
Jess opened it and saw Rory standing in front of her with luggage bags next to her.  
“You moving in?”  
“No, I just I want to be in Luke's.”  
“It's freaking the middle of the night!”  
“Please Jess, just please.”  
“Okay.”  
The door opened and Rory walked into the diner. Jess dragged the bags in. The label read Prada. Rory was wearing some kind of fancy dress.  
“Were you really in Paris?” Jess asked.  
“Uh, yeah,” Rory said.   
“Why?”  
Rory tears fell down Rory's face. Rory didn’t cry much she was a Gilmore after all, but she was crying for the second time in one day.  
“He’s married,” Rory said, trying trying to fight the tears.  
“Who?” Jess asked.  
“Logan.”  
“The rich blond guy.”  
“Yes.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“But no you don’t see. He took me to Paris and we got drunk and had sex and I thought it was going to be good. But it wasn’t. Because he lied to me.”  
“He didn’t tell you .”  
“Yeah.”  
“He's a jerk.”  
Jess said and gave Rory a hug. It was awkward but nice.  
“Let's go upstairs.”  
Jess said. They left the luggage in the diner and the two of them went to the apartment and sat on the bed.  
“But jess that's not the worst part,” Rory said her tears falling faster her words coming out jumbled.  
“Oh, okay.”  
“I slept with him after I knew he was married,” Rory said and fell into jess which made them both fall onto the bed.  
Jess put an arm around her. They sat like that for a while until Rory's tears stopped falling. She sat up and wiped her eyes.  
“I'm, I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to come here and explode like that. I mean you were sleeping.” Rory said   
“You can come to me,” Jess said.  
“I think I do love him. But not right anymore. It's like my mom and Christopher, you always love a person, like that. But it's a broken love now. He betrayed me, and when I asked him where we stood. He told me I was his mistress.” Rory said.  
“Woah.” jess breathed.  
“Yeah. and that broke me. I can’t do that, be with a guy, a guy who's willing to make me that.”  
Rory got up to leave.  
“You can stay Rory.”  
Rory nodded. She pulled off her shoes. And laid on the bed. Jess got up.  
“where you going?” Rory asked.  
“To the couch.”  
“Stay with me.”  
“Okay.  
Jess laid down. Rory pulled him into her. She scrambled to her feet and pulled the covers over them. As they slept Rory curled into jess her head on his chest.  
\---------  
Rory bolted up and looked at Luke and Lorelai standing in the doorway.   
“Oh, a hello” Lorelai said.  
“Hi,” Rory said.   
Jess sat up bleary eyes.  
“Rory, what's going on?”  
He then felt suddenly ill looking at Luke and Lorelai staring at them.  
“Ah okay.” Lorelai said, “you said you were in Paris with logan..”  
“I was.”  
“Until when?” Lorelai asked.  
“Yesterday,” Rory said guiltily  
“And you came here and...do this?” Lorelai said.  
“Yes.”  
“are you to together?” Luke asked.  
“No!” Jess snapped “she was really upset, I don’t leave girls to stand outside in the middle of the night crying do you?”   
“No,” Luke said.  
“Mom jess is right. Things went really bad with Logan. And you guys are busy and pregnant and I didn’t want to show up a mess, I'm going to tell you everything just not right now. At home, home.” Rory said.  
Lorelai nodded.  
“What are you two doing here anyway?” Jess asked.  
“Deciding which of April's things we want to bring over to the house,” Luke said.  
“I'll help you carry it all down,” Jess said standing up.  
Luke nodded.  
\--  
“You didn’t bring everything over while I was gone?” Rory asked.   
“Well, I wanted to do things with you. So you don’t feel like I'm ditching you.” Lorelai said as Rory drove them home with the baby shower stuff in the back.  
“So you bought the van,” Rory said.  
“Yeah! Luke was ecstatic to go car shopping.” Lorelai laughed.  
They go to the house. Luke, Jess, and Jackson brought everything into the house. Rory was surprised jess was helping them move everything inside. They set up all the stuff the girl and Luke had taken to the inn first. Then the baby stuff was sorted and put in the girl's rooms. Luke had painted the rooms while Rory was gone.   
After everything was brought in they all ate lunch at the new bigger kitchen table.   
“We bought high chairs while you were gone. We realised we had forgotten that.” Lorelai said. They looked at the twin chairs sitting across from each other.  
Rory and Jess kept glancing at each other and smiling. Jackson and Luke talked about the structure of the addition. Lorelai watched Rory. She needed to know what happened with Logan. It had to be bad from the way Rory looked every time she thought no one was looking.  
Jackson left. Luke and Jess went to the diner. It was just Rory and Lorelai standing in the door Lorelai went and sat on the couch.  
“Okay, spill,” Lorelai demanded.  
Rory sat next to her and breathed out. “He’s married.”  
“He took you away to Paris when he’s married to someone else?”  
“I’m the other woman again.”   
“I'm so sorry kid.”   
“It’s not right to lie to someone like that.”  
“You still love him don’t you.”  
“I love him, but that's not enough. It's not enough for me to become the other woman of some rich hot guy. I'm not that.”  
“You're right you're not,” Lorelai said approvingly.  
“And nothing happened with jess. I just needed a friend and everyone else is far away, having or has kids.” Rory said half joking.  
“Even with the babies, your still my girl. Your my daughter and I will always be there for you.”  
“Okay.”  
The next few weeks passed slowly and fast all at once. Rory went and begged for her job back. Thankful she was their only journalist with any real credentials so she got to stay. Rory also got picked up to do a few feature pieces for online publications who paid surprisingly well.   
Lorelai slept through most of the next weeks. She was exhausted, but she spent all her waking hours either complaining or giggling like a madwoman. Sookie was bringing so much food over that even two Gilmore girls plus luke couldn’t get through it all. Luke was a mess thinking of everything that could go wrong. He spent most of his time with Lorelai watching her.  
Jess was more okay than he had been in a really long time. And it came down to he felt like a real person. He helped luke out with the diner running everything while he was gone. It had been 8 months of working at and Luke had trained him to run the place instead of just serving. Luke had actually named him assistant manager as a joke, and jess secretly liked it. He also was seeing a lot more of Rory. They got along better than they had when they were dating. Maybe it was because Rory listened to him, and he listened to her. It wasn’t just him being the bad boy who read, it was him being jess. They weren’t acting anymore or waiting for impending college. it was them together. The only problem is whenever they fell asleep in each other's arms, he just wanted to kiss her.   
One particular day about two weeks after Rory got home from Paris. She had come to him after some party for the paper. They ate dinner and watched a really bad movie and made fun of it the whole time. She groaned.   
"I need different clothes. It is itchy and a way to tight to sleep in."  
“You can wear something of mine,” Jess said. He got up and pulled a sweatshirt and pants out of the bag. He tossed them at Rory. He turned his back and she got changed. Her dress and bra lay next to the bed.  
She plopped on the bed. “I'll have to slip out before the diner opens.” Rory sighed.  
“Set an alarm on your phone,” Jess said yawning.  
Rory curled up on jess they slept peacefully. Rory woke up before the diner opened. And thankfully it was lane's day off so the only person in the diner was Caesar. The problem was miss patty was standing right outside the door.   
Rory missed the piercing of pretty eyes and she left quickly.  
\----  
A few days before the due date. Luke, Jess and the Gilmore girls were watching the lord of the rings eating candy, even luke partook.   
A rapping noise hit the door. Rory got up and answered the door. Emily and Richard stood in the doorway.  
“Come in,” Rory said aprenhinsivily.  
“Lorelai! We are here to say sorry that we.. were so harsh with our criticism,” Richard said.  
“Dad thank you. Mom?”  
“I disagree with your choice, but I would like to be apart of my grandchild's lives. “  
“I Guess that counts. But you are not to tell us we aren’t a real family ever again.” Lorelai said firmly.  
“Okay,” Richard said.  
“Rory will call you when the babies are coming,” Lorelai said  
they all stared at each other awkwardly.  
Richard nodded and Emily and he were gone. 


	13. Oh Baby Baby! Part One: Parents and Grandparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the babies are here!

Lorelai was sitting on the couch when she felt a pain run through her. She recognized this feeling it was contractions.   
“Yes?” Luke asked.  
“They're coming,” she said.  
“Okay!” Luke said.  
Luke raced over to the house. His heart was racing a thousand miles an hour. He was about to have babies. Little girls to love. Little girls to make sure they didn’t end up heartbroken. Little girls who would run and jump and cry and laugh. Who would get chicken pox, broken arms, colds? He never knew if he had wanted this until he and Lorelai we're together. Sure he had dreamed of being with Lorelai for years, but once he knew she loved him back. Then kids and a house with swings became what he wanted.   
He got to the door and opened it, he grabbed the hospital bag and threw it into the car. He took Lorelai arm and walked her to the car.   
They got to the hospital. They got her to a room. Luke called Rory who told him she was already coming Lorelai had called her. Luke called jess,   
“Lorelai is in labour” Luke said.  
“Congratulations,” Jess answered.  
“I want you here,” Luke said.  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“I'm coming.”  
Luke came over to Lorelai and took her hand.   
“Fucking hell!” Lorelai shouted.  
Luke sat there his brain empty. Rory walked in.  
“Luke! Mom! How are you? Is everything okay?”  
“We are fine, except for the fact labour is the stupidest thing ever devised,” Lorelai said.   
“The doctor’s say everything looks fine, but she is isn’t far along,” Luke explained.  
“You look white as a sheet.” Rory joked.  
“Well because I'm terrified,” Luke said.  
“You are already a great dad to me and April. We love you, and the girls will too.” Rory said.  
“You too mom, they are going to love you,” Rory said walking over and taking her hand.   
Luke looked up and saw jess hovering in the doorway. He got up and walked over to him.  
“I uh,” Jess said.  
“Thank you for being here,” Luke said.  
“yeah. Course.” Jess said awkwardly.  
“stay here. You can see your cousins right after they're born” Luke said.  
“Yeah, congratulations man,” Jess said.  
Luke ducked back in the room. Lorelai looked in agony and it hurt luke's heart. She grabbed Luke's hand and squeezed so hard.  
“I'm gonna call my grandparents,” Rory said and stepped out.  
Luke drummed his foot. A long time went by. Lorelai and he weren’t talking much, she would randomly shoot curse words out. And they squeeze each other's hand periodically. Rory would come in and out looking nervous. Time was passing very slowly. He checked the clock. They had been here for two hours. No talking for most of it. This was very un-Lorelai.  
She looked up at him.  
“I'm in a lot of pain but I'm still happy. I feel like someone is pulling me apart and I hate the universe right now. But I don’t hate you and I won’t hate them.”  
“I love you too.”  
He kissed her sweaty head.  
A while later Emily came into the room. Luke jumped. This woman still scared the crap out of him.   
“hello luke, hello Lorelai.” she said curtly “how far along are we?”   
“not sure,” Lorelai said. And screamed as a contraction rolled through a nurse came through the door. She checked Lorelai   
“okay time.  
She paged the doctors. They wheeled her to the delivery room. Luke followed the nurse into the delivery room. Richard and Emily stood outside.   
“She isn't going to run this time Emily,” Richard said.  
“I know,” Emily said.  
“We'll watch luke make sure he is a good enough father,” Richard said.  
“how can he be?”  
“Lorelai is letting him be their dad. I think in this case we have to hope Lorelai made a good decision.”  
“okay.”  
\---  
Luke smiled as he saw the first little girl. His little girl. His. He felt dazed.  
“Would you like to cut the cord?” the nurse asked.  
“Uh..yeah, yeah that's good,” Luke said.   
The nurse took the baby, as Lorelai started to push again. Luke ran back over and took Lorelai's hand. A few minutes later he saw another beautiful baby girl.  
Luke sat with the babies as they were cleaned up. A while later Luke and Lorelai were holding their girls.   
“Hi Willa, hi Jenna,” Lorelai said. The girls made little noises. Luke kissed Willa's head.   
“They’re our kids,” Luke said.  
“Yeah.”  
“Your mom did well,” Luke said.  
Rory came through.  
“They said I could come in,” Rory said.  
“Yeah get over here,” Luke said. “Meet your sisters.”   
Rory looked at the little girls. She looked nervous but walked over and took Jenna's hand. “She’s so soft.”  
“Yeah, and so pretty,” Luke said.  
“Two visitors to a room.” A nurse called.  
“Jess gets in here,” Luke called.  
Jess stood next to the family. Luke smiled. Jess was a part of this family, and now he could never forget it. He was here for the birth and here for the long haul.   
Jess walked forward. Luke put Willa in Jess's arms.   
Jess looked confused. But held her nicely.   
“I think grandma and grandpa want in,” Rory said.  
“Yeah they do,” said Lorelai looking very tired.   
Rory kissed both heads and walked out the door. Jess gave them an awkward smile and left as well.   
Emily and Richard walked over. Emily saw her daughter with two little babies, and the dine....luke. He ought to call him Luke now, he was the father of her grandchildren.   
“Hi, Emily, Richard,” Luke said.  
“Hello, Luke. These must be my new grandchildren.” Richard said.  
“Yeah, Jenna and Willa,” Luke said.  
“Why Jenna and Willa?” Emily asked.  
“Willa is for Luke's father. And I just really liked Jenna.” Lorelai said.   
“I have to admit I was hoping for Richard or Emily.” Emily joked with very little humour.  
“Don’t stress Lorelai out Emily,” Richard said.   
Lorelai was falling asleep holding Willa.  
“We’re going to let mommy and daddy rest.” the nurse said to the little girls, she turned to the adults. “we're going to put them in the nursery.”   
She pushed past the grandparents with the babies in a cart.  
“They are beautiful Luke,” Emily said.   
“They really are,” Richard said.  
“Thank you,” Luke said.  
“I hope you are as good to these girls as Lorelai says you are to Rory and you other kid,” Emily said.  
“I plan to be,” Luke replied sternly  
“Lorelai is trying to sleep.,” Luke said hoping they would take the hint.   
“Okay.”  
They left. Luke breathed out and turned to his girlfriends sleeping form. He laid his head in his hands. Those girls already had him wrapped around their fingers. He would kill and die for them. And he had only had them for less than a day. But they were already his world. He couldn’t wait to have them home. Just to start their lives. Lives that would be so full of love.  
\---  
The next day Lorelai woke up. To luke and Rory holding Willa and Jenna.  
“Ahh look here my girls and my guy,” she said.  
Luke walked over holding Willa. “I got you some jello,” Luke said nodding beside her, and water.  
Lorelai smiled drinking her water. Rory was smiling so brightly.   
“They are so beautiful mom,” Rory said. “I just wow.”   
Lorelai nodded. She was so happy at this moment, still unbelievably sore. But her whole world was so changed, but for the better. She had four girls. April, Rory, willia and Jenna. The people who meant the most to her in the whole world. And her boys luke and jess. Nothing mattered as much as them, those six people. She thought about how her mother had pushed her to consider Jess her family. He didn't know what they were to each other. But he had silently just become a part of her life. He was running the diner all the time. He and Rory were close, where they stood was also a mystery to Lorelai, Rory and he were always together but she also knew about logan and didn't know where Rory was with that. Jeez, she didn’t know much of anything, did she. But she knew the most important thing. She had four beautiful daughters and a wonderful boyfriend. Boyfriend didn’t seem a good enough word. But he also wasn’t her husband. He was her perfect compliment, her man, Luke Danes is her pillar, her guy. She didn’t know the word but he was hers and she was his and that was the important part.   
“gimme,” Lorelai said sticking out her arms.  
Luke placed Willa in Lorelai’s arms. Luke bent next to her and Rory sat at the foot of her bed. Lorelai felt amazing.  
\---  
A week into the Gilmore Danes girls being home, luke was worn out. The girls cried every time Luke and Lorelai laid down. They didn’t want to drink milk, they went through a million diapers. But Luke had never felt greater. It was a week into their new life and it was tiring as hell but worth it.  
Lorelai had been dreading this part. The first few months when babies decide to never sleep. And you have no clue what they want until you work out the cries.  
A small lull in the cries stopped one day and Lorelai looked at the two beds before her. They had decided both girls would live in their room until things levelled out. Jenna and Willa had both had piercing blue eyes. She could stare at forever. Her heart felt so warm looking into their faces, cute and soft and so young. But Lorelai had to admit to herself that she was secretly terrified that Luke would bolt. She remembered six-year-old Rory standing in her party dress Lorelai had sewn, waiting for her dad to show up hours after everyone else had left. Christopher missing Rory's graduation. Being awol for months sometimes a year at a time. She and Luke had been solid for years now. But she was worried that if things got bad now four kids would be stuck in the middle. Four girls who needed something stable in their lives, rather they are twenty-five or 10 days old. Luke came up behind her. He wrapped his hands around her.   
“They are beautiful Lorelai.”  
“Yeah, they are.”  
“It will be okay, we'll all be okay.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“We really are all in this time.” Lorelai joked.  
“I’ve been all in since you handed me that horoscope.”  
“Me too.”


	14. Oh Baby Baby! Part Two Sister and Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Rory's experience with the birth of the babies

Jess stood outside the hospital room. Luke was holding Lorelai's hand. He had to admit he felt a lot of things at once. Most of them good, which was odd for him. Though things had been better lately. Luke and Lorelai wanted him in their lives. Rory and he were close again. He was actually enjoying working at the diner. He almost had written a whole story. Rory had been editing it for him. It was the story of what he and Rory could have had if they had run away. Their lives sucked and it was rough, but they were so in love it didn’t matter. Rory had refrained from pointing out the connection to their lives, but they both knew it was there.  
Jess leaned on the wall watching the doorway to the hospital room. Rory kept pacing in and out of the room. She looked scared. She would pull out her phone. Stare at it for a good ten minutes then go back in the room.  
After a good half, an hour jess walked up to her.  
“Rory, what's up?” Jess said.  
“Everything is just so, so much,” Rory said and grabbed her chest. “ I don’t feel good.”  
She walked a few feet and threw up. Jess pulled her into his arms. Cleaning people cleaned it up. She started to cry and jess held her.  
“I'm so happy but I'm scared. They are going to be a family and I'm just so far removed.” Rory said.  
“I know the feeling. I didn’t even get to see my sister be born.” Jess said.  
“I want to be the best sister, but I'm going to be an aunt at best,” Rory said trying to stop her tears.  
“Hey I know, but we can be aunt Rory and uncle Jess.” he joked.  
“You can be uncle Jessy, your total john Stamos.” Rory joked back.  
“I am not John Stamos,” Jess said offended.  
“Yeah, your way cuter,” Rory said and leaned into him.  
Jess took Rory to the vending machine. He bought a ginger ale.  
“Thanks,” Rory said and took a big gulp.  
“You're going to be okay. You are your mom are freakishly close. Its gonna change but you're not going to lose her.” Jess reassured.  
“I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at once.” Rory poked.  
“We've had some pretty long talks this past month.”  
“Yeah, we have.”  
“I'm sad,” Rory said into the can.  
“Why?”  
“Everything is changing.”  
“Maybe it will be better.’  
“How could it be better? Everything is good.”  
“Trust me I'm as anti-change as the next guy. But Luke and Lorelai deserve this.”   
“Your right, your right,” Rory said.  
“Let's go back up there,” Jess said. They walked up to the room. Jess and she stood outside the room.  
She pulled out her phone and put earbuds in both their ears.  
Jess and she listened to music to pass the time. She would periodically check back in with Luke and her mom.   
Emily and Richard walked up to them.  
“Hello, Rory,” Emily said oh. She turned and saw jess. “Why is he here?”  
“Luke wants him here,” Rory said.  
“Very nice.”  
“Can we go in?” Richard asked.  
“Yes,” Rory said.  
Rory’s heart jumped into her throat as her mom was wheeled into the delivery room.  
They were brought back into their room. And Rory and Jess went in. A whole latter they came out. And jess let out a long breath.  
“They are beautiful,” Rory said.  
Jess grunted in approval  
Rory and Jess went down to the dining hall.  
“I love those girls I met them once and I love them,” Rory said.  
“Love.” jess breathed.  
“I know you and I don’t have a good history with that. But I've learned. Logan and I loved each other but not in the right way. My mom loves my dad, but not enough, they never had good timing. Luke loves my mom and he waited years, and now it paid off, he has everything he wanted. And I love my mom and my sisters, and its the strongest love I think anyone can ever have, it's forever and means more to me than anything in the world.” Rory explained.  
“I'm not sure I know what all of that meant,” Jess said.  
“You don’t have to, I'm just saying I've learned that word doesn’t always mean the same thing.”  
“That is true.”  
Jess bought coffee and passed it to her, bought a second one for himself.  
They sat at a table.  
“This is just so.,” Jess said.  
“I know,” Rory said.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Wow, we aren’t even the new parents and we’re totally freaking.” Rory laughed.  
“Well you're a sister that's pretty big, you’ve been an only child for twenty-five years.”  
“I want to go see them again,” Rory said standing up.  
Jess nodded.  
They walked back up Jess was looking anywhere but at Rory. Rory looked down, then up at Jess than back down. She bit her lips so hard the dry skin broke and she tasted blood.  
They got back up and looked through the closed door. Lorelai was asleep and luke was half asleep holding her hand.  
Jess and Rory walked to the nursery.  
They looked at the Gilmore-Danes girls.  
Rory turned to Jess. “I'm in love with you. I want to have a relationship with you.”  
Jess turned to her. And brushing his floppy hair out of his eyes.  
“You what?”  
“I don’t know if you still feel that way about me. But in the last month, I fell so hard for you all over again. Talking to your every night, the way you behave with Luke. Your here this time, really here not dreaming of somewhere else. I need someone who is here with me, who doesn't want me to be someone I'm not. Who isn’t on a bus, or halfway across the world. I love you, you are so hot and so smart and nice. We live in the same universe, and I love that. Books and music and Luke's diner. I love being with you and love leaning on your shoulder when I'm crying and holding your hand when you're not doing well. I want that forever.”   
“I want that too. I have been in love you since I met you and I saw your bookshelf. I know you, and I think this time you know me.” Jess said.  
“They are so beautiful,” Rory said, pulling him into her.  
“Yeah, they are. And so are you.” he spun her slightly and they kissed. A deep long kiss, tears fell out of Jess's eyes before he could stop them.  
“Your crying.” Rory said when they pulled apart, “was the kiss that bad?”  
“It was that good” Jess said and wiped the tears from his eyes. They walked back up to Luke and Lorelai's rooms.  
“I have to go to the diner. Come by tomorrow?” Jess said.  
“When I'm done with them, I'm there,” Rory said.


	15. New Facts

Luke and Lorelai had a slew of visitors over the next two weeks.

Miss Patty and Babette came over and coed over the babies and asked Luke and Lorelai a million questions. By the end of it, Babette seemed to have already bought them a cat, and miss patty had them signed up for ballet classes.

Lane came over and gave them twin tips. Zack made an agreement with Luke about how to trade babysitting times so the two of them could work. Luke acted surly but he secretly loved it. He was really and truly apart from the dad club now. 

Andrew came over and gave them baby books as a present which Rory thought was the best gift they had gotten. Jess gave them two stuffed animals. Which made both Luke give him a hug which melted Jess’s heart. Rory took Jess's arm and hugged it.

A few days after the mob had subsided, Lorelai came over to Rory.

“Is there something between you and Jess?”

“Yeah,” rory said blushing and smiling.

“Really?”

“Yeah, umm we were really close like the last month of your pregnancy. And at the hospital, i realised i loved him, like really loved him. And now were together.”

“You’ve been together for two weeks and you didn’t tell mommy? New boyfriends are meant to be shared!” lorelai said.

“Yeah, umm yeah but you and Luke and the girls.” rory said.

“Just wow.”

“I love him, a lot,” Rory said, smiling all over again.

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“I know he's not your fave..”

“Stop. he is different this time, and I think you guys are good together.” Lorelai said.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh yay!”

She pulled out her cell phone. She called Jess.

“My mom knows about us. And I think she is okay with it. Jess this is fantastic!” Rory shouted into the phone.

“That's great Rory,” Jess said.

“Tell luke!”

Luke, Lorelai, Jess, Rory, Jenna and Willia sat around the new bigger kitchen table. Lorelai and luke fed the babies and rory held jess’s hand. They were eating together, they were a family and everyone felt calm, for real and nothing was wrong. For a few hour,s the world was calm and good. 

\----

A week later Rory was over at jess/Luke’s apartment. She stood outside the door. She kicked her shoe back and forth. She breathed in and out. She built up the courage and knocked on the door.

Jess pulled it open.

“Hello,” Jess said and smiled.

Rory came in, “Jess im pregnant”

“Your what?”

“I'm pregnant.”

“We..we haven’t had sex”

“Its Logan's.” 

“Its..” Jess collapsed on the bed.

“I know.. I know you're not gonna, wanna i just everything is all messed up.” Rory said her breathing uneven she held her hands over her stomach her common stress reaction becoming slightly ironic.

“Call him,” Jess said.

“What?”

“Call him, then we’ll talk.”

“Yeah.” Rory turned to the door.

“No, Rory sit down, call him.”

Her eyes met his gaze burning into hers,  Rory nodded. She pulled out her phone and at on the bed. Her mind whizzed, she breathed deeply calming herself and dialled.

“Logan. It's Rory.” Rory said.

“Hey, ace! Doing stuff with the wife tonight but I can fly you out tomorrow we can have some fun.” Logan said.

“No, Logan i have something important to say.”

“Okay what do you need.” logan said.

“I'm pregnant.”

“What?” logan shouted into the phone.

“I'm pregnant.” she said again.

“Its mine? Your sure?”

“Well, the last time i had with someone other than you was january which i think i would have known if i it was his months ago,” Rory said.

“Well, what do you need from me?”

“Well don’t you want to come back?”

“ I have work and my wife here.”

“But its your child?” Rory said incredulously 

“I'll send money to pay for your care. “

“That's not what i need!” Rory yelled 

“I can’t do this right now rory. Ill wire some money to your account. But i’ll revisit everything else later. I mean an extramarital child is a little bit much you know? I can’t do the father thing right now.” 

“You can’t do the father thing?” rory said sounding deeply hurt.

“No. I'll see you later, maybe i can latter but not right now.”

“Oh.”

“Talk later.”

Rory sat down. She looked at Jess, “I don’t think he wants it.”

“He doesn’t want it!” Jess yelled, “How can he not want it? Deadbeat.” 

“Jess calm down,” Rory said taking his hands. She didn't want any yelling her head hurt. She felt dazed and lost.

“I love you, Rory. And I'll love it if you want me to.” Jess mumbled.

“What?” Rory said not understanding his words.

“I’m here if you want me..” Jess said

“Really?” Rory asked.

“Of course. If the kid can’t have their own dad, I'll help you instead.” Jess answered.

They stood there staring at each other. Jess was so in love with the girl in front of him. To be there for the kid, even if it wasn’t his, would be a privilege. He wasn’t generally sentimental like this. But it didn’t matter he loved rory, and he would love any kid that was hers. He had never really considered being a father, but now being the father to rory’s kid, or just friend, or whatever she wanted from him, he wanted that.

Rory stared at him. She had expected him to bolt the moment he heard the word pregnant, but he was standing there offering to take care of her child, that wasn’t his. She was furious at logan, but so in love with jess. She was just full of so many emotions, she didn’t know what to do.

She leaned up to him and kissed his lips.

“If you still want us. You have us.” rory said.

“I want you.” jess said.

They kissed, nothing was okay, but everything was okay

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know how I'm doing!


End file.
